


The Cheerleader and the Quarterback

by Legendofgays



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, High School AU, Minor Angst, POV Alternating, a lighter less jaded blake, bumbleby endgame, cheerleader and star quarterback au, eventual light smut, its a very watered down version of blake and adams relationship, minor crosshares, minor depiction of an abusive relationship, modern day AU, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendofgays/pseuds/Legendofgays
Summary: A modern day AU with Blake as a cheerleader and Yang is the quarterback.After the recent death of their mother Summer, the Xiao Long/Rose household decide to move to Vale which meant a new city and a new school. In some small twist of fate Yang meets a girl, Blake Belladonna. Beautiful, smart, funny. She was perfect. The only problem was that she had a boyfriend, Adam Taurus.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 108
Kudos: 400





	1. New in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so excited to share this with everyone! I've been wanting to write a bumbleby story for a while. I hope you all enjoy it! I will say that Blake and Adam's relationship is v toxic in this story but it's definitely more watered down than the show. I hope you enjoy it and comments and kudos are much appreciated! Perspectives change each chapter between Yang and Blake!

Her feet pounded along the pavement in the early morning as she jogged through her new, unfamiliar neighbourhood. Yang was a bit of a habitual creature, finding comfort in the simple things like her morning runs to calm her nerves. They recently moved from Patch to Vale. The death of her mother Summer had been too hard on her father, seeing her in the streets of Patch was too much. He’d shut down, focusing all of his mental energy into his job as a teacher at Signal Academy. That part was the hardest. Losing Summer was like losing not one but two parents. And now, it was just Ruby and Yang. They were about to start the new school year at Beacon Academy, the biggest school in all of Vale, something Ruby was particularly nervous about. That’s why she had Yang. Yang, a girl so full of life and energy, but of late it had been a mask she’d have to wear to keep her family together. There was a disconnection somewhere Yang couldn’t pinpoint ever since Summer’s death, something just felt off. But Yang wasn’t one to dwell. She couldn’t. Not when she had others to think about. Admittedly, Vale was nice. The neighbourhood where they lived had a suburban feeling to it. Nice houses, picket fences and they even lived by a small park that Yang imagined the neighbourhood kids would play in if it wasn’t the crack of dawn. The city was a bit different. The buildings were tall, the streets were crowded and there certainly wasn’t enough greenery for Yang’s liking but it was busy and there was always something to do. That part Yang did enjoy. Yang ran past a telephone pole and saw a poster stapled to it. 

_Come one come all! The bi-annual Twilight Carnival is here! Games, rides and performances for all ages! The perfect way to kick off the new schooling year! Guaranteed fun for all ages! So come on down and enjoy the show!_

Yang skimmed the poster before tearing it from the pole and pocketing it. She did want to do something special with Ruby on their first day. What better than a carnival to celebrate the upcoming school year. With that, Yang made her way back to their new home, a cozy three bedroom home, to wake up the sleeping teen.

-

Yang pushed through the front door quietly as she creeped inside. Yang twisted the doorknob of Ruby’s bedroom and opened the door, hoping the creak wouldn’t wake the girl up. She leaned against the doorframe and like she had imagined, Ruby was dead asleep with half of her covers on the floor along with half of her other various body parts. Restless in life as she was in her slumber. Yang plastered on a giant smile and sucked in a breath.

“GOOOOOD MORNING!” She yelled loudly and Ruby jolted up from her bed, only to roll off with the rest of her body.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” Ruby called out with a thump to the ground. “You almost gave me a heart attack.” Ruby grumbled, peeling her face from the bedroom floor.

“Rise and shine sleepyhead! We have some exploring to do! A new city to see, new places to go and new people to meet.” Ruby groaned at the last point but Yang shrugged her off. She was always a little nervous around new people. “And there’s a carnival!” Yang gleamed yanking out the poster from her back pocket to wave it in Ruby’s face. Her eyes immediately lit up.

“A carnival?!” Ruby perked to her feet with a new found excitement. Carnivals were one of her favourite things of all time. Games, rides and cotton candy. It was mostly the cotton candy. One time Ruby ate so much her tongue was pink for days. Surprisingly she managed to stomach it though the various churning rides, which in itself was a skill. 

“You heard correctly.” Yang beamed. Lifting Ruby’s spirits had been tough, but seeing Ruby’s eyes light up like they had the first time she got to work on her own moped was all Yang hoped for. Given Ruby was in no way old enough to drive around on it yet and it was nothing like Yang’s bike Bumblebee, but it was a small love and Yang and Ruby shared with their mother. 

“That means bumper cars! Roller coasters! Horse rides! AND COTTON CANDY!” Ruby jumped to her feet with glee and started rummaging through her draws for some clothes. 

“Yes, yes, yes and yes. Though this time we might want to pace ourselves on the cotton candy. Remember the sugar crash of ‘19….” Yang noted.

“That was one time!” Ruby said defensively as she spun on her heels and narrowed her eyes at Yang. Yang chuckled in response.

“I’m warning you now. I will not be held responsible for when you crash in the middle of the night and refuse to get up the next morning. I will leave you to fend for yourself on the school bus with lots of very very loud teenagers.”

“You wouldn’t!” Ruby gasped. 

“Oh I would. Now get up so we can go already. The city of Vale waits for no one!” Yang pumped her fists in the air with excitement as she spun around to leave Ruby to get dressed. It was going to be a long day. A fun, but very long day. 

* * *

Vale was a lot different to Patch. The streets were wider, the people were more hurried and the places were just less homey than Patch was. Though that didn’t stop Yang and Ruby in their quest to find the city’s best hot chocolate. The decision was unanimous after their third hot chocolate from _Steam beans_. They had the perfect combination of creamy and sweet that the others couldn’t compare. Their quests didn’t fall short of hot chocolate though when lunch rolled around and they were both determined to find the best ramen joint in Vale. It didn’t take long for their stomachs to be full of noodles and swirly hot chocolate. Soon enough people started to set up for the carnival and Ruby was jumping in delight at the flashing lights that circulated the carnival grounds.

“Yang! LOOK!” Ruby pointed out at a giant mechanical octopus that’s arms moved up and down as the contraption rotated around in a circle. “They have the octopus!” Her eyes widened with excitement as they drew closer. “And PONIES I SEE THEM!” Ruby waved her arms around and started to bolt towards them. Yang shook off her sister's excitement with a laugh until she saw a girl in Ruby’s path about to collide with her one track minded sister.

“Ruby wait-” Yang called out just as she crashed into the girl with snow white hair. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Ruby scrambled up to her feet and held out a hand for the girl that sat on the ground. “I totally didn’t see you there and I was really excited and sometimes when I can get carried away you see me and my sister are new here and we wanted to do something fun for our first day and I’m so sorry I’m rambling-” Ruby continued to ramble until the girl knocked away her hand and stared at her with disinterest. 

“Evidently.” She rolled her eyes and patted herself down as Yang made their way up to them. “I suppose you’re the sister then?” 

“Yeah sorry about that. Ruby can be a little easily excited sometimes. I’m Yang.” Yang introduced herself and the girl seized her up, running her eyes up and down the length of her body. 

“Uh-huh. Weiss. Weiss Schnee.” She held her chin up as Yang started to realise who she was. She was Weiss Schnee, as in the Schee Company heiress. Weiss seemed satisfied enough with the look on Yang’s face upon her realisation. “You best do well to keep your... Sister on a leash.” She commented and Yang jerked her head back. 

“Excuse me?” Yang narrowed her eyes down at Weiss. 

“I don’t think I stuttered.” Weiss tilted her head and looked back, unamused. The silent intimidation match between the two was somewhat comical, considering the height difference between them. Yang easily loomed over Weiss.

“She didn’t mean to run into you. There’s no need for the attitude.” 

“And yet there's grass stains on my favourite skirt.” Weiss crossed her arms.

“I’m so sorry again. I didn’t mean to.” Ruby mumbled under her breath. 

“A half baked apology hardly changes anything.” Weiss scoffed and Yang was about to throw her fists up but a voice cut through the moment.

“Weiss!” It was a faunus girl with jet black hair and cat ears poking out from above her head. She was easily one of the most beautiful girls Yang had ever seen before. She wore tight black jeans with a long white winter coat that hugged at her curves in just the right way but still left much to be desired. Her piercing gold eyes looking into Yang’s for a flash of a second with a hint of something Yang couldn’t quite put her finger on. Curiosity? Intrigue? Interest? All of which Yang could work with. But she didn’t get the chance as Weiss turned tails to meet up with the girl.

“I’ll be sending you my dry cleaning bill next time we meet.” She called back over her shoulder and waved a flippant hand in their direction. Once out of earshot Yang muttered from the corner of her lips.

“That girl is wound up tighter than a corkscrew.” 

“That was so bad. I feel so bad! I didn’t mean to. Ugh it’s been a day and I already want to sink and drown.” Ruby groaned and Yang threw her arm over the girl’s shoulder.

“Okay Little Miss Dramatic, let’s save some of the melodrama for after we stuff our faces with cotton candy. Besides, I want to see if you can beat your record of going on the Octopus without puking up your weight in confectionery.” Yang led them through the carnival gates proudly.

“I don’t know…” Ruby sulked and Yang baited her, knowing perfectly well she couldn’t back down from a challenge.

“I bet you can’t last three rounds before upchucking your stomach contents.” Yang smirked.

“Excuse ME. My worst time has been at least 5 times! How DARE you besmirch my name like that.” Ruby’s pride flared up, effectively distracting her as Yang had planned. “I’ll show you!” Ruby grumbled as she beelined for the cotton candy stall.

* * *

Fifteen bags of cotton candy later, and Ruby had lost the battle. She was currently hovering over a paper bag over her mouth, trying her best to contain her stomach contents.

“I told you mixing that in the sundae was a bad idea.” Yang said, stifling a laugh. Ruby only grunted beside her lacking the strength and words for a comeback. 

“Ugh this is so stupid!” A voice called out from a booth a few down from them. It was certainly loud enough to draw the attention from nearby onlookers, Yang being one of them. It was a red headed guy in a letterman jacket, scattering a stack of baseballs to the ground in frustration. One of the balls had rolled to Yang’s feet and she eyed it curiously. 

“Come on Blake. This whole game is rigged. I could buy you 50 of those stupid toys.” He waved his hand at someone he stood in front of. 

“I’ll catch up with you Adam… I’m going to pick up these.” A figure down crouched down and Yang caught the wisp of black hair from before. She picked up the ball at her feet and took a few cautious steps closer to the pair.

“Seriously?” Adam scoffed and Blake made no move to join him. “Whatever. I’m going to go grab something to drink. I’ll be at Shorty’s.” He walked off without giving Blake another glance. Yang knelt down to help the girl collect the rest of the balls that were knocked down. 

“Are you okay?” Yang asked and the girl looked up. Yang caught the flash of recognition in her eyes.

“Yeah I’m good. Thank you.” The girl offered her a smile as Yang helped her.

“Anytime. I'm happy to help.” Yang said and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well... Thanks." She picked up the the ball in front of them and stood up.

“I’m Yang.” She introduced herself. She held out the last of the balls that fell and handed it to the raven haired girl. The tips of their fingers enclosed around each other ever so slightly that made Yang pause.

“Blake.” She offered softly and tugged at the ends of her hair. 

“So what was all of that? If you don’t mind me asking.” Yang motioned towards the now neat pile of balls they had collected, recalling the moment in which they scattered. There was a slight twitch in Blake’s expression, like a hesitation. 

“I... Adam, my boyfriend, he wanted to win a prize for me and got a little frustrated is all. It’s not a big deal.” Blake said flippantly as she toyed with the ends of her hair. Yang studied the twitch in Blake’s ears as a tiny crease formed over her brows. 

“Seems like it was something.” Yang’s voice softened. Blake tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“He can be like that sometimes. It’s nothing really I promise.” Blake reassured her and Yang just watched. Her lips thinned ever so slightly and her eyes stared back in a plea. She was reluctant to share more and Yang wasn’t going to push it.

“So which one?” Yang pointed towards the line of plushies that hung up along the wall of the booth. Blake seemed relieved at the change of subject but equally as confused.

“What?” Blake asked.

“Which prize did you want?” Yang nodded towards the wall and Blake’s gaze followed.

“Oh you don’t have to-” Blake started but Yang gave her a light nudge.

“I know but I want to. Besides I’ve got a good arm.” Yang stretched out her right arm and flexed. Blake looked over, raising her eyebrow and a quirk in her lips. But Yang noted the extra millisecond Blake took to take in the sight. 

“Cocky.” Blake noted and Yang laughed. Her smile grew with a flicker of mischief.

“Just confident.” Yang winked and watched the girl blush.

"I'm not sure of what though." Blake quipped and Yang clutched a hand to her chest dramatically. 

"Ouch that hurts." Yang gasped and Blake's lips curled in amusement.

"I'm sure you'll survive." Blake rolled her eyes and Yang let out a small chuckle.

“Which one?” She pointed at the prize board with sincerity. Blake looked over at the board doing her best to avoid Yang’s eyes. She scanned over the toys that hung there.

“The dragon is pretty cute.” Blake muttered under her breath as she pointed at the cute little yellow dragon that hung on a piece of string. Yang smiled and placed a five dollar bill on the counter.

“What do I need to do to win the dragon over there?” Yang asked the man behind the booth. 

“Knock down all three pyramids. You get three balls. One shot for each.” The man set out three balls in front of Yang and took her money. “Whenever you’re ready.” He stepped aside.

"A kiss for luck?” Yang asked and Blake raised her eyebrows, trying her best to hide to colour in her cheeks. 

“I have a boyfriend remember.” Blake reminded her and Yang held out a baseball out in front of her.

“I meant the ball.” Yang chuckled and Blake blushed again. She liked that. _She has a boyfriend._ Yang reminded herself. It was a dangerous game to play and she knew that. Blake rolled her eyes and Yang laughed as she threw the first shot at the bottle pyramid, knocking it over. She picked the other one up and effortlessly knocked the second tower with ease. Then grabbing the final ball she gave it a light kiss and winked at Blake. “For good luck.” She said and whipped the call through the last pyramid, knocking all the bottles to the floor. The merchant congratulated her and went to retrieve her prize.

“That was impressive.” Blake commented as the man handed Yang the little dragon. 

“I try. Here.” She beamed brightly. Blake bit her lip and seemed like she was just about to say something until she heard her name being called. 

“Yang?” It was Ruby. 

“I gotta go. I’ll see you around Blake.” She tapped the tip of Blake’s nose with a light boop. And with that she left to rejoin her sister.

  
  



	2. New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the comments and kudos! It means a lot and I'm glad everyone's enjoying it so far. I'm so exciting vol 8 is coming on Nov 7th! woo! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter it's in Blake's perspective.

Blake took a few steps backwards, her eyes still on the tall blonde walking away from her. She was definitely the type to turn heads which was evident enough as the gaze of a few followed as she passed. She sauntered back to the younger girl Blake had seen her with earlier like she knew she was being watched. Blake toyed with the spike of her new stuffed companion and pondered curiously.  _ Yang _ . She wondered if she would see her again. 

“Blake! Where were you?” Weiss caught her by the shoulders and she spun around.

“Sorry I got… held up.” She looked at the dragon in her arms.

“Oh that’s cute. Did you win it?” Weiss asked as they walked.

“A” Blake hesitated. She didn’t know how to explain what or who Yang was to Weiss. “...friend did.” Blake settled after a moment. 

“Wait, you made a friend that isn’t me?” Weiss joked and Blake narrowed her eyes.

“Ha ha very funny. I have friends.” Blake threw a weak glare at her best friend. On paper the two were complete opposites. The type that no one would ever have guessed to be friends. But both of them were more alike than anyone else knew. Both studious and driven. Both of them determined to break from societal expectations that were set upon the both of them. Weiss as a heiress and Blake as a faunus. Despite their differences they were the best of friends. A friend that both of them need in each other. 

“Imaginary ones don’t count.” Weiss retorted and Blake nudged her sides with her elbows.

“Okay, and where are your friends?” Blake teased before cracking the smallest of smiles. Weiss narrowed her gaze at her and nudged her lightly with her elbow. “I’ve got to go find Adam.”

“Oh him.” Weiss said dryly. She didn’t hide her distaste in Blake’s boyfriend, then again she didn’t hide her distaste for anyone.

“Yes him. The guy I’ve been going out with for three months.” Blake said.

“You mean the guy who monopolises all of your time and makes you feel guilty about hanging out with me, your best and longest friend?” Weiss replied bluntly. 

“He just doesn’t have a lot of spare time between football practice you know. He just wants to spend his free time with me.” Blake justified. It was the same answer she always gave Weiss. He didn’t have time for her. She was lucky that he fit her into his schedule at all. She should be grateful someone like him sees something in her. After all he was the school quarterback, loved by all. And out of everyone, he chose her. 

“Codependency is also unhealthy.” Weiss said, pulling Blake from her thoughts. This sat at the pit of her stomach. Weiss was often the voice of reason and logic and Blake knew that. But she could feel the creeping guilt that loomed over her. Adam was expecting her. She was already gone for so long. And he was already mad from before. She didn’t want to make him more upset. He was different when he was mad. Blake fidgeted with her sleeve. 

“I promise I’ll be okay.” Blake took Weiss’ hand in her own and gave her a small reassuring squeeze. Before Weiss could argue, she ran off to meet with Adam, who was waiting by the drink stand for her to show her face. She walked up to him with a light smile on her face.

“Hey Adam.” She greeted him and he didn’t bother to look over at her. He was mad. She could tell. Blake’s face dropped as she shifted her feet uncomfortably. 

“Where were you Blake?” He grumbled while taking another swig of his drink.

“I was cleaning up the balls at the booth. I told you.” 

“It took you that long? Really?” He turned towards her now, watching her carefully. His brow twitched on the brink of agitation. “Did he give you that?” He snatched the dragon from her arms and inspected it with disgust on his face. 

“Hey that’s mine.” Blake made a grab for it but Adam pulled it just out of her reach.

“What? Did someone win it for you? Someone better than me?” His voice lowered with a growl humming in the back of his throat. Blake’s breath hitched as she clenched her teeth. She didn’t like Adam when he was like this. Easily jealous, easily spiteful. 

“No. Stop it. I don’t like it when you’re like this.” Blake said knitting her eyebrows together and he paused, contemplating his next move. He held out the toy in his hand for Blake. Before she could take it back, he threw it in the dirt at her feet. He sighed.

“I just don’t like it when my girlfriend doesn’t have my back. We’re supposed to have each other's backs aren’t we?” Adam took Blake’s chin in between his fingers. “You do have my back don’t you?” His eyes drew darker as they bored into Blake’s. 

“Yeah” Blake suppressed the shiver that his voice ignited. 

“Good. Then we’re good.” His innocent smile returned. “Me and the boys are going out tonight. There’s supposed to be this party at Torchwick’s and they need a ride.” Adam dropped his hand but held his gaze.

“You’re going right now? I thought this was your only free night. You said you wanted to hang out.” Blake spoke.

“Don’t be needy Blake. It’s unbecoming. I’m sure Weiss will give you a lift.” He said.

“Yeah I guess.” Blake shrugged and he grinned widely. 

“Perfect. I’ll see you later? Love you.” He pecked her lips lightly before leaving Blake alone. After he was gone, Blake crouched to her knees and picked up the yellow dragon. She dusted it off and thought about the girl who had won it for her. At least some part of her night had been good and free of drama. Those moments were rare, Blake reminded herself. Adam was just stressed with football tryouts. He only wanted her to be loyal. He only wanted to be able to trust her. And he could. Blake kept running those thoughts through her mind as she went to find Weiss.

* * *

And just like that, the next day was as if nothing had happened. It was always like that with Adam. Hot and cold. But he loved Blake. She knew that. He told her everyday. Reminding her. He was proud to love her. Unlike the rest of the world. Remnant had come a long way in terms of Faunus rights but it still didn’t mean there weren’t people who looked down at her, who saw her ears and looked in disgust. Adam never did that. In fact he was the one who changed things at Beacon. He joined the football team, became quarterback and rose in the ranks of popularity that no one dared to say anything bad about the Faunus in school. Because if they did, Adam would know about it and then they would have to deal with Adam’s wrath. He noticed her on the cheerleading squad, the one Weiss made her join because they were short a girl and things after that fell typical of a modern day romance. He asked her out and the rest was history. 

“Babe I’m trying to talk and you're not even listening.” He scoffed and she looked up from the book she was reading. They were sitting at the lunch table with a group of their friends. Most of them were his football buddies but a few of them were on the same cheer squad as Blake. She only really considered Weiss, Ilia, and Velvet friends. The rest of them followed her blindly to get close to Adam. An idea she had yet to wrap her head around. 

“I’m sorry I was just up to a really good part.” Blake apologised and he rolled his eyes.

“You’ve always got your nose between a book. Always fantasizing about these heroes. What’s the point if you already have your knight in shining armour?” He teased with a serious tone in his voice. Blake let out a small breath and closed her book.

“Yeah you're right. It’s just a book.” She said and Weiss rolled her eyes beside her. Blake gave her a stern look before looking back at Adam. He was smiling. Conflict avoided. Blake let out a wisp of air she didn’t realise she was holding and smiled back at him. He leaned down to kiss her but before their lips met, there was a commotion from across the cafeteria that drew the attention of everyone in the room. Blake’s head turned and saw a familiar flash of yellow from the corner of her eye.

“Boys, now’s not the time for a size competition.” Blake recognised the voice. It was Yang’s, the girl from the other night. Blake stood up to get a better look. Yang wasn’t a student here, or at least she didn’t think she was. Blake certainly hadn’t seen her around and yet here she was standing in between Cardin and Jaune, the latter fighting the urge to run. 

“This is none of your business blondie.” Cardin’s voice was jarring. He was low hanging fruit in the tree of popularity at Beacon, earning his place through fear. He had a tendency to man-handle his weaker classmates, Jaune being his latest victim.

“I mean you are holding up the lunch line and I’m kinda hungry so you’re kinda making it my business.” Yang crossed her arms and stood tall. She was only slightly shorter than him but far more intimidating than he was, with a flicker of ferocity in her eyes. Cardin twitched in hesitation before standing his ground. 

“Here.” he said, throwing her an apple. “Now leave.” Yang polished the apple against her shoulder and bit into it, her eyes never leaving Cardin’s once. 

“I’m not really feeling an apple today.” Yang tapped at her chin in contemplation and Cardin groaned. 

“Take a hint and beat it.” He said before twisting around to throw a comment at his friends. “Blondes.” He scoffed before. Yang took a step forward now and glared at him with a hint of red in her eyes. 

“If I were you I’d choose your next words carefully.” She warned and he laughed. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” He waved a finger at Yang, reaching to touch a strand of her hair but before he could even reach it, Yang caught his fingers in her hand and bent it back. Cardin fell to his knees immediately, jerking in pain. 

“Wrong move.” She pushed him back and let go of his hand. As she turned away, Cardin got to his feet. He went to grab Yang’s shoulder, his aggression steaming, Yang took a step in and flipped him onto his back. She stood over him and stared down at him.

“You’d think you’d get the hint after the first time.” She reiterated his words and turned to face the three meatheads that he called friends. “Now I sure hope you guys don’t need to compensate for your egos or something. I’m not really in the stroking business.” Yang quipped before they started their assault. Yang managed to knock them quickly from their feet, like a trained fighter. As she fought Russell, her eyes drifted over towards Blake and caught her eye. Her eyes immediately lit up brightly and she grinned as if she wasn’t in the middle of a fight. 

“Hey Blakey. Didn’t think I’d see you again.” She winked and kneed Russell in the stomach. She strolled casually over grinning widely.

“Yang? What are you doing here?” Blake asked, taking in the scene of the groaning boys behind her, doubled over in pain.

“I’m new here,” Yang replied cheerily.

“Yang-“ Blake gasped as she saw Sky swing a lunch tray out at the girl but Yang was quick to react and caught it with her right hand before jerking it from his grasp and slamming the end over his forehead. Blake stared, taken back by whatever it was that just happened. Yang clued in on her expression and chuckled.

“I’m good with my hands, remember? Yang winked and she heard the scampering of footsteps behind her. Cardin was pushing his way through the crowd of people. 

“I thought it was your arm.” Blake quipped and Yang tossed the apple in her hand up casually. She threw the apple and it flew into the back of Cardin’s head knocking him over.

“That too.” Yang said proudly and smiled back at Blake.

“You certainly know how to make a first impression.” Blake noted, bemused.There was something about Yang that Blake couldn’t put her finger on. Something that tugged at Blake’s curiosity. She’d never met something quite like Yang before. She was confident and unabashedly sunny with an air of charm that circulated around her. It was infectious, the energy she emitted.

“Well you seemed to have remembered me, so I must be doing something right.” Yang smirked. Blake lips curled ever so slightly and went to rebut before she felt someone come up behind her.

“Who’s your new friend?” Adam asked, eyeing the blonde that stood in front of them.

“Uh-” Blake struggled for words.

“I’m Yang. I’m new.” She introduced herself and Adam looked her up and down.

“You also took out half the starting line of my team.” Adam noted.

“Weak line up you got....” Yang quipped with a little pride peering from the corner of her lips. 

“Yeah.” He said bluntly before wrapping his arm around Blake’s shoulders. “Come on let’s go.” His eyes flickered away from Yang, signalling their goodbye.

“Right… I guess I’ll see you around, Yang.” Blake bit her lip and hesitated for a moment before Adam gave her a light tug with his arm and she followed.

“I look forward to it, Belladonna.” Yang’s voice called from behind her. And with that she left, Adam’s grip around her shoulder tightened ever so slightly. 


	3. Beach Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encourage messages! I hope you guys are still reading i get hiatus is a little weird. Sometimes i feel like im speaking into the void but anyway i hope you enjoy!

“You’ll be fine Rubes I promise.” Yang reassured her little sister as they approached the oval where the cheerleading tryouts were being held. Ruby was a ball of nervous energy, trying out like it was her first time. What the Beacon squad didn’t know was that Ruby was the top flyer at Signal academy and one of the most competent gymnasts the school has ever seen. 

“I don’t know. What if they don’t like me? What if I mess up? What if instead of a triple back hamstring I do a double?” Ruby started to ramble, letting her anxiety talk for her.

“Trust me, you’ll be great. You were the first freshman on the squad at Signal because you’re just that good. You’ve got to have a bit more faith in yourself. Like I do.” Yang wrapped a tight arm around Ruby’s shoulder and pulled her into a half hug. Yang knew better than anyone else that social situations weren’t kind to Ruby’s anxiety, especially since Summer’s death. Summer was always in the stands cheering her on. That’s why Yang was there. Ruby needed to know someone was in her corner and Yang was always going to be there for her. 

“You’re right.” Ruby shook out her limbs, trying her best to calm the buzzing energy inside of her. Yang chuckled lightly and shook her head as they approached the oval. 

“Go get ‘em kiddo.” Yang gave Ruby a little nudge towards a small group of girls that were also trying out. Yang headed towards the metal stands and found a seat near the front. As she took in the view of the field she spotted a figure she didn’t expect to see. In a cheerleading uniform no less.

“Blake?” Yang called out curiously to see if she was mistaken. At the sound of her name the girl turned and Yang’s smile beamed as soon as she did. 

“Yang?” Blake’s brow quirked in surprise. Yang strode over and Blake muttered something to a girl in uniform before closing the distance between the two of them.

“I didn’t peg you for the cheerleading type.” Yang mused and scanned her eyes over Blake’s uniform as well as her body. Her uniform was made up of the school’s colours maroon, white and gold. It was well fitted around her body and Yang couldn’t help but linger at the bare lines of her midriff. Heat rose to cheeks until she realised she was still staring and was quick to compose herself, checking to make sure Blake hadn’t caught her. Yang could’ve sworn she saw a faint line of a smirk on her lips but she was met with a blank face when she looked back up. She was definitely beautiful but then again she had a boyfriend. 

“I’m not really.” Blake started bashfully. “I’m a trained gymnast. I really only joined because Weiss needed a stand-in after one of her girls got wasted and was super hung over during Regionals last year. I’ve kind of stuck around since then I guess.” Blake explained. Yang hummed in interest. Blake seemed like the gymnast type. Elegant, poised, skilled. 

“I take it that you’re flexible then?” Yang teased and bit back her tongue. Yang had a bad habit of not filtering her innately flirty nature. Blake wasn’t an option. Though it was almost easier to flirt with people when she knew she couldn’t have. No attachments worked better for her anyway. Blake rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Blake fought a smile as she replied. Yang took a step closer and leaned in. Her eyes locked onto Blake’s.

“I-” Yang grinned widely and stepped back to watch the red rise in Blake’s cheeks. Blake glared at her playfully until she suddenly smiled back wickedly.

“Shame, really.” Blake hummed innocently and Yang caught the hint of her humour shining through.

“You’re cruel, you know that?“ Yang said and Blake suppressed a small laugh. 

“Only to you.” She winked and walked off. Yang’s mouth fell open before she ran her hands through her hair and composed herself. She watched Blake saunter off to the others, standing next to Weiss who had a clipboard in hand inspecting the girls who came to try out. It was then realised Weiss was the captain of the cheer squad. She’d been so distracted by Blake that it was only then did she register all the signs. The same Weiss Ruby crashed into at the carnival was the same Weiss that was going to decide her fate on the cheer squad. And as she began to speak, Ruby began to realise the exact same thing. Weiss walked along the line of the new potential candidates and immediately spotted Ruby. Yang couldn’t see the look on her face but judging by Ruby’s pale face it wasn’t a friendly one. Weiss paused momentarily before continuing her assessment and Ruby’s eyes met Yang’s with a small plea of help. Yang gave her a weak fist pump of encouragement. She could already see the list of ways this could go wrong.

To Yang’s surprise it went pretty smoothly. Ruby was by far the most competent at the tryouts next to a redheaded girl named Penny. Every combination Weiss threw at Ruby, she was able to pull off flawlessly so much so that even Weiss had to admit she was talented. 

“Ruby welcome to the team.” Weiss said with little enthusiasm as Yang made their way over. 

“Really?!” Ruby squeaked in excitement and went to wrap her arms around Weiss before she was stopped abruptly by Weiss’ hand. 

“Don’t make me regret it.” Weiss said bluntly and scribbled something on her clipboard. “This is the bill for my dry cleaning by the way.” She ripped the piece of paper and held it in front of Ruby’s face. Yang crossed her arms and glared at her. Was she being serious? After all of that? She had the gall to shove a dry cleaning bill in Ruby’s in front of everyone. Did she really think that her money made her any better than they were? She looked over at Ruby and she looked as if she were about to cry until she opened the note and tilted her head in confusion. Yang stepped over and saw an address written on it. 

“This isn’t-” Ruby started before Weiss explained.

“There’s a welcoming party at my house. For the new recruits. You and Penny over there are expected to come. Friday at 8. Don’t be late.” Weiss said simply before walking off leaving the two scrambling to make sense of the scene that just occurred. 

“Uh….” Yang said to fill the pause between them. A voice behind them interjected. 

“She does that.” Yang turned around to see Blake stretch out her legs. Yang’s mouth became dry as they parted slightly. “It means she likes you.” Blake examined her and she did her best to pick up her jaw from the ground. 

“And do you like me?” Yang smirked. She mentally kicked herself. She knew she had a boyfriend and yet sometimes she couldn’t seem to help herself. 

“The jury is still out on that one.” Blake quipped with a small curl in the corner of her lips. Yang watched as she bent down to touch her toes, stretching out her back. She was definitely flexible. Ruby cleared her throat and exchanged looks between the two and the sound was enough to pull Yang back into reality. She wrapped her arm around Ruby’s shoulders with encouragement.

“Congrats Sis! I knew you could do it.” She said proudly, leading them away from Blake. She needed to keep her distance. She was exactly the kind of girl who could break her heart and she didn’t know how much more heartbreak she could handle. 

“Ahhh! I still can’t believe it. And I got invited to my first highschool party!” Ruby jumped gleefully and Yang shook her head in amusement. Ruby could always switch between her moods so easily. As she started to ramble Yang took a second to look over her shoulder and glanced back to where Blake was. Every thought and function left her body as Blake’s eyes locked with hers stretching out her leg, pulling towards her chest into a split like fashion. Yang practically tripped over herself and her shoulder collided with a nearby pole.

“Yang! Are you okay?” Ruby heard the impact and turned around. Yang steadied herself and looked back over at Blake who was stifling a laugh. Yang turned with coloured cheeks as she brushed herself off.

“Yep. I’m good. Promise.” She flashed her award winning smile and just like that they fell back into their usual dynamic though this time Yang was only half listening, distracted by the thoughts of the girl they left behind. 

* * *

Ruby managed to convince Yang to come to the party with her as a plus one, not that it took a lot of convincing. Yang loved a good party and it was a great opportunity to get to know the other members of the female student body that weren't tragically unavailable. Yang pulled up by a beach house on bumblebee with Ruby hanging on from behind. There were already a crowd of people circulating around a bonfire on the sand and more trailing from the house to join the rest of the party. The house itself was huge, built with the finest architecture. Something that was expected from a Schnee, the type of lifestyle Yang could never see herself fitting into. It was big and flashy but she imagined it’d be lonely on regular days. A big open house with not enough people to fill the empty spaces between the walls. Yang was stuck in her head she hadn’t even realised Ruby jumped off and was already halfway to the party. Yang shook her head and kicked down the stand for her bike. 

“Nice bike.” A voice called out at her and she spotted the culprit almost immediately. Blake stood by the steps that led towards the beach, just by where she parked. She was in a black bikini and denim shorts with a nice flowy white chiffon cardigan thrown over her shoulders. It was hard for Yang not to stare but at least she was able to hide behind her aviators. She swung her leg over the side of her bike and stood up straight, running her hands through her long blonde locks. She was not the only one who knew the assets she possessed. She unzipped her black and yellow leather jacket and let her skin breathe, revealing a matching yellow bikini top that laced up across her chest. 

“Nice bikini.” Yang winked as she noted the rising colour in Blake’s cheeks as she tugged off her denim jeans for the comfort of her skin tight gym shorts. They were at a beach after all. Blake’s eyes trailed down Yang’s body, lingering towards her midriff. Yang casually ran her fingers along the faint lines of her abs to entice the girl further and smirked when Blake caught on to what she was doing. Before she could call her out on her lack of subtlety, Adam’s arm clamped over her shoulders causing Blake to jump up unexpectedly, rewriting a neutral expression on her face. 

“Hey.” Adam acknowledged Yang with disinterest before tugging Blake towards the beach. She left with a half hearted wave and Yang watched as she was being led away.  _ There were other girls. _ Yang reminded herself. Other girls. 

It was safe to say Beacon was made up of fairly attractive people. But not many of them caught Yang’s attention like Blake had. Ruby had teamed up with Penny to hang out with Nora and a guy from the football team, Ren, Yang thought. He was Nora’s boyfriend if she recalled correctly. Yang found herself in a conversation with Coco and Velvet by the bonfire. 

“You wouldn’t believe the first time she tried to ask me out. She was a stuttering mess.” Velvet cooed her girlfriend and Yang smiled widely. She couldn’t imagine the girl in front of her a stuttering mess. Everything about her exuded a level of cool.

“Excuse me, I was not that bad.” Coco protested and Velvet narrowed her eyes at her.

“You mean you didn’t trip over your own shoes and fell into my arms with the reddest cheeks?” Velvet teased and Coco glared at her from the top of her aviators. 

“Watch it Vel. I have a reputation to uphold.” Coco threatened and Velvet scratched the back of her neck lightly. It was clearly something she did often, enough to have an effect on the other girl. 

“Are you saying you’re too cool for me?” Velvet leaned in and whispered the challenge in her girlfriend's ear. She pressed a light kiss on her jaw and Coco’s breath noticeably hitched.

“I-” Coco stammered and Yang felt someone sit beside her.

“Yes. They are like this everyday.” Yang turned to see a girl with soft pink hair with streaks of blue pulled up in pigtails sit next to her. She had a tail that swayed behind her casually. The girl smiled and introduced herself. “Neon.” 

“Yang.” She greeted back brightly and the girl shamelessly eyed her up and down. “You like what you see?” Yang mused, calling her out. Her smile widened and she leaned forward.

“Of course. Who wouldn’t?” Neon winked and Yang let out a light chuckle. She was cute. Yang would admit that much. But there was an energy about her that Yang wasn’t sure of yet. “You new?” Neon asked, biting the edge of her lips like she wanted something more.

“Yeah something like that.” Yang said politely, her interest was dwindling quickly. Just as Neon was about to try again, a shadow loomed over them. Yang looked up to see Blake standing there with her arms crossed glaring down at Neon. 

“Beat it.” She said and Neon tried to argue but Blake shot her another look and she weakly mumbled something before scrambling away. Yang was watching the interaction with curiosity. A glint in Blake’s eyes that she couldn’t quite recognise but chose not to comment on as she looked back at her. “Do you want to go for a walk?” She bit her lip nervously.

“Sure thing Blakey.” She beamed and followed Blake towards the bank of the beach. 

They walked along the water's edge in silence as Blake kicked up at the sand between her toes. Yang waited patiently for her to speak, like she could tell something was on her mind. 

“I’d be careful around Neon. She’s very friendly…” Blake said, directing her words towards her feet. That’s when it clicked. A hint of jealousy perhaps.

“I like friends.” Yang played innocently and Blake paused.

“That’s not-... nevermind.” Blake said, twitching her ears and sat down in the sand, facing the water. She watched as the waves crashed into each other. Yang dropped beside her.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous.” Yang teased and Blake stiffened beside her.

“And what would I be jealous of?” Blake raised an eyebrow and Yang leaned closer.

“I don’t know. You tell me.” Yang said airly and Blake paused. Yang wanted to say more but she knew better. Blake had a boyfriend. “So how did you meet this boyfriend of yours?” Yang asked. 

“Huh?” Blake took a second to register what she had asked. “Right. Um well he noticed me when I joined the Cheer squad and then everything else happened kind of naturally you know. One thing led to another and he asked me out.” Blake shrugged.

“How romantic.” Yang shook her head lightly at her atrocious story telling skills. 

“I mean I don’t know. There’s not really much else to tell.” Blake said sheepishly. 

“What no epic grand gesture? Battle of affection? Declaration of love?” Yang said dramatically gesturing in the open air. She did enjoy the occasional theatrics.

“I’m pretty sure those are the things that only exist in movies.” Blake chuckled lightly.

“I beg to differ.” Yang scoffed and got to her knees. “Miss Belladonna, would you do me the honour,” She said as she took her hands. “Of being my friend.” Blake rolled her eyes as Yang laughed wolfishly. She laid on the sand and rested her head in Blake’s lap. “I don't know, I think it’s fun. Don’t you?” She looked up at Blake and she stared down at her with parted lips. Blake's fingers stretched out and Yang thought she was about to toy with the loose strands of her hair. Maybe she’d let her. That was until their moment was abruptly interrupted with the kick of sand and Adam sluggishly falling next to Blake. Yang jolted upright and dusted off the flecks of sand he’d kicked into her hair. 

“Hey babe.” Adam slurred, very clearly drunk. He eyed Yang and wrapped an arm around Blake’s shoulder before shoving his tongue in her mouth. Yang looked towards her feet and moved to stand. Blake pushed him back and caught Yang’s hand.

“Wait-” Blake started but Adam didn’t let up. He tried again and pulled Blake in for a deeper kiss. Even if it wasn’t Blake, the display would’ve made anyone highly uncomfortable. Yang took it as a sign to leave until she noted the discomfort in Blake’s body. “Seriously Adam. Stop.” Blake pushed him back and made an effort to stand. 

“What? I can’t even kiss my girlfriend?” His tone hardened quickly. He stepped closer but Yang stood between them.

“Okay why don’t we cool off and rejoin the party? I think that would be best.” Yang said and his eyes bored into hers with rage. Blake ducked under Yang’s arm and touched Adam’s chest. Yang was about to say something until Blake did herself, to Adam. 

“Adam let’s go.” She said calmly and he paused to look at her for a second. 

“Fine.” He scoffed as he tugged away from Blake’s grasp and headed towards the beach. Blake threw Yang an apologetic look before following him, leaving Yang by herself. Her cheeks stung cold by the harsh winds, and the sharp sting of the reality check that was walking away from her now.   
  



	4. Football tryouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the love and the comments i'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story. I have a lot planned so I hope you all enjoy.

Over the weekend she had a pit in her stomach she couldn’t rid herself of. She hated how she’d left Yang but knew if she’d stayed things would’ve escalated with Adam. More than he had that night. She hated when Adam was drunk. He was aggressive and jealous and he was that night when they left Yang. She had to reassure him that Yang meant nothing and that he had nothing to worry about. He made her swear she wouldn’t hang out with her again and she bit her cheek and passively agreed. She’d only just met Yang. She didn’t need to hang out with her again. She liked how her life was. But the feeling in her stomach didn’t subside. And only worsened when she saw Yang again for the first time since their talk on the beach. She sat around the table with Ruby, Penny, Weiss, Neon, Coco, Velvet and a couple of guys from the football team. Yang had a way of slipping in naturally with people that Blake admired, something she had yet to figure out. She shuffled over and sat besides Weiss who greeted her with a smile. She smiled back as she slid into her seat. She scanned over the rest of them hoping to catch Yang’s eyes but she didn’t even bother to look over. Neon was practically draping herself over Yang and it sat uneasy with her. She didn’t know why it bothered her so much. Yang was her own person as was Neon. But she knew Neon and how she liked to treat people. 

“You should’ve tried out for the team. I’d love to see you in a cheer uniform.” Neon winked and Yang laughed, running a hand through her hair.

“I am not a cheerleader.” Yang picked at her food on her tray and Ruby looped her arm around Yang’s shoulder.

“She was the star quarterback! The first female quarterback to win the state championships in Patch!” Ruby boasted her sister's achievements with pride. Yang shook her off and rolled her eyes.

“That was a long time ago.” She said and Neon chimed in.

“Forget the cheerleading uniform, you in a football uniform?” Neon was practically drooling and Blake scoffed silently. She didn’t have to act so desperate. The image of Yang in football gear started to flood her mind and it was starting to birth many thoughts. She was mildly curious now to how she would fill out the Maroon and gold uniform. 

“What are we talking about?” Adam fell beside Blake and picked at the fries on her lunch tray. “Ew they’re cold.” He muttered, still picking at her food. 

“Miss Yang Xiao Long over here being the star quarterback back in Patch. She even won the state championship.” Coco provided him with an answer to which he laughed loudly.

“Really? A girl? I would’ve never guessed.” He said suppressing another laugh from escaping. Blake nudged him in the ribs and he only glared at her. “What?” he scoffed.

“I don’t know Adam. With the state of your team, sounds like you might just need her.” Weiss commented and Adam’s eyes flared red. Weiss raised her brow in challenge but he didn’t make a move to say anything more. That was until he saw Jaune walk by.

“We’d have a better chance with second string Jaune over here.” He nodded over at him and Jaune looked around with spooked eyes. Yang sighed, drawing everyone’s attention. Blake watched her as she looked over at Adam, her eyes briefly flickered over at Blake’s but didn’t stop to linger. It didn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter. Blake bit the inside of her cheeks and listened. 

“Tryouts are soon right? If I make the team, Jaune here gets promoted to first string. I’ll even help train him. If I fail, you get to prove that you were right. There is no place for a girl on the football team.” Yang shrugged. Adam’s jaw hardened as he deliberated his next move, calculating his options. Blake could see his thoughts forming and then he smiled.

“Your funeral.” He said smugly and grabbed a fry and ate it. Blake glanced over at Yang who was looking at her directly the first time all day. Her expression was unreadable. She couldn’t tell what she was thinking as she stared back at her but before she could study it any further, Yang broke her hold and turned to Velvet. She fell into the conversation she was having about Menagerie and her family who still lived there effortlessly as Blake was left glancing her direction. She wanted to say something but she couldn’t with Adam right next to her. She didn’t want to set him off again, not after she’d just fixed things between them. But her prolonged silence didn’t go unnoticed, especially by Weiss.

“You okay?” She asked in a low voice, knowing only Blake’s sensitive hearing would pick up. The other faunus would probably be able to pick it up too but they seemed too immersed by Yang to notice. Blake reached out and held Weiss’ hand and squeezed reassuringly. She nodded lightly, not trusting her own words right now. There were a lot of things that she was left to question over the weekend, she just didn’t know how to make sense of all of it yet.

* * *

As it turned out Yang was good. Really good. She was able to make every pass, evade every tackle and her arm was as good as she’d proven previously. She dare say that she might’ve been better than Adam himself. Though she would never tell him that. With every new play she could see him seething in place and she didn’t like the way he approached the bench as the team took a quick break before the last play. She approached him hesitantly while the others crowded around Yang, praising her game play. She wanted to join them. She wanted to tell Yang that she was really incredible in the field, that she could hardly take her eyes off her but she knew she couldn’t. She was Adam’s girlfriend not Yang's. A thought that tickled her but she pushed it aside. She had to check in on Adam. That was her job. She knew what he was like after he lost a game. This was just a practice and she could sense his frustration. 

“You’re doing great out there.” She said walking up to him and he scowled at her.

“No one likes a liar Blake.” He squirted water into his mouth and wiped it roughly against his arm. “I don’t even get how she’s playing like that. She has to be cheating.” 

“I don’t know. She doesn’t seem to be.” Blake said and he growled now.

“What? You think she’s better than me? You don’t think I can take her?” Adam sneered and Blake stammered for words.

“No. Of course not- That’s not what I meant-”

“I can take her. She’s just a girl.” He snapped and marched back on the field before Blake could protest. She sighed scratching the back of her neck, looking over at Yang who was watching her with an unreadable expression. It lasted all of 2 seconds as the rest of the team was called back onto the field and Blake made her way back towards the stands to join the other girls. 

“Yang is really good.” Illia commented.

“With Ruby as a sister, I didn’t know she had it in her.” Weiss said and Ruby gasped dramatically. Weiss cracked a small smile beside her. Blake could see her slowly warming up to the girl, despite their initial beginnings. 

“Hey!” Ruby said defensively as Coco wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. Ice Queen is just pressing your buttons.” Coco wagged her fingers in front of Weiss and she swatted her hand away.

“I’d watch it if I were you. I will place you at the bottom of the pyramid.” She threatened and Coco feigned a surrender. 

“Easy now. I’m no bottom” She said and Velvet rolled her eyes beside her.

“Well you were last night.” She muttered and Coco turned bright red.

“Velv!” She said in a hushed tone as the others snickered at her expense. Weiss rolled her eyes and let the two bicker as she turned her attention to the field.

“Are you okay?” Weiss asked Blake. “And you don’t get to shrug it off this time. Adam isn’t here.” 

“I’m just worried. He’s really worked up.” She gave her a partial answer. She didn’t need to know the rest of her concerns that involved Yang. She was scared he’d hurt her.

“When isn’t he?” Weiss said. She looked over at Blake and rested a hand on her knee. “He’s Adam. And at the end of all of the day, it’s just a game. He’ll be fine. But if he does something…” She trailed off. Blake knew what she was going to say.  _ If he does something to hurt her _ . He’d come close before but Blake knew he would never. He was just a passionate person. Putting his all into everything he did. It was only right to be disappointed when it didn’t work out. “Just be careful. And know that I’m here for you. No matter what.”

“Thank you.” Blake said and shifted around to watch along with the others. Yang had the ball and was just about to make a pass. Just as she threw the ball, she saw a bulky figure ram into Yang and tackle her to the ground. Blake tensed in her spot as Yang layed on the field motionless for a couple of seconds. She watched the attacker nod over to Adam and knew it was intentional. She clenched her jaw but saw Yang start to stir and rip her helmet off for some air. Blake let out a breath of relief she didn’t realise she was holding. Jaune was crouched down next to her and said a few things before standing up. It looked like she was willing to play. And with that they lined up again. Weiss tapped her wrist and she looked over immediately releasing her grip not realising how tightly she had been squeezing Weiss’ hand. Then once more the game was underway. She watched as Yang ducked around and dodged before making the winning pass down the field. Cheers burst from the stands as everyone clapped for Yang. The girls raced down to congratulate her and this time Blake went with them. Ruby raced through the crowd first and jumped into Yang’s arms throwing a whooping fist in the air. 

“You did so good! That was so amazing!” Ruby cheered as the others caught up to her. Everyone had given her congratulations and it was Blake’s turn. 

“You were incredible Yang. Really.” She gave her an unrestrained smile. She was an amazing player. Anyone with eyes could see it. Yang tilted her head for half a second before beaming brightly at Blake. 

“Thanks Blakey.” She said. A sound crashed behind them and Blake turned. Adam had thrown his helmet against the bench in frustration and Blake gave her an apologetic look.

“I’ve got to…” She gestured over to him and Yang understood. She looked like she was about to say something. Like a warning but nothing came out. And with that Blake walked over to Adam.

“What the hell were you doing there with  _ her _ ?” He said with disdain in his voice. He kicked at the bench and flipped it upside down. 

“I was just following everyone else. They went over to congratulate her.” Blake shrugged.

“And you followed? She just stole my position. Look at her.” He jerked his head in her direction and Blake looked now and she was talking with the coach. “Like the other teams will take us seriously with a girl on our team. A human girl no less. What does this mean for us? All the work I’ve done for the faunus at this school? They would’ve never accepted us had I not rose in the ranks of this arbitrary high school. And they want to congratulate her? You wouldn’t even be here without me. And you followed?” He shunned her. “You always follow in line. Why don’t you think for yourself?” He chastised and gripped her arm tightly. Blake narrowed her eyes at him now. She hadn’t said a single word and here he was putting words in her mouth. And he was hurting her. She gritted her teeth and pushed him back.

“You know what I will take your advice and think for myself.” Blake yanked her arm from his grasp and pushed him away. “Come talk to me when you’ve cooled off.” She walked back to the others and Yang was the first to see her. 

“Hey are you okay?” She asked, her eyes filled with concern.

“I am now.” She gave her a light smile and held her gaze. She was sick of listening to him. Maybe she wasn’t going to anymore. Weiss wrapped an arm around her and leaned against her shoulder.

“Good.” 

* * *

She hadn’t heard from Adam all day and a part of her was actually glad. She knew how he could be and right now she didn’t want to deal with him like that. She was making her way to Weiss' dorm room when her ears caught a clanging sound nearby in one of the classrooms down the hall. Classes were all over, there shouldn’t be anyone around the halls. Curiously, Blake made her way closer towards the sound peered her head around to see someone halfway under a car. She swung through the door to help the person until Yang rolled out from underneath them and quirked her eyebrows at her with a matching confusion.

“Yang? What are you…” Blake surveyed the room. There were shelves of tools and pipes and engine parts lying around everywhere. She was in a shop class classroom. “Doing here?” She asked with even more questions.

“My uncle Qrow is the shop teacher. He lets me fiddle around in here whenever I want. It calms me.” She explained as she wiped her greasy hands down. She pointed at Blake with the wrench in her hand. “Better question is why you’re here. Are you stalking me Blakey?” She grinned smugly. “I’m flattered.” She teased and Blake felt her cheeks heat up. She rolled her eyes.

“I heard weird noises from down the hall. And then I saw half a body under a car and thought you were hurt.” Blake clarified and Yang smiled.

“Aw you care about me?” She posed and Blake scoffed.

“Okay I’m done.” She twisted around to head out the door and Yang’s voice stopped her in her tracks. 

“You don’t have to go if you don't want to.” Yang offered. “You can help.”

“I know nothing about cars.” She replied and Yang chuckled.

“And that’s where I come in.” Yang said, holding out a wrench out for her. “Unless we’re going back to the not talking thing again.” 

“I-” Blake closed her mouth and walked over to take the wrench from Yang’s hands. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Awesome.” She said with excitement. “First lets go over the basics…” Yang started to go over the little things. What each part was called and what she should definitely avoid touching. Despite her lack of knowledge and interest in mechanics, she found it easy to listen to Yang. The way she spoke made it simple. Adam had tried teaching her once upon a time but when she didn’t get it he got annoyed and said it was a guy thing and that she was in his way. But with Yang she didn’t feel that way. She didn’t know what it was about Yang. From the first moment they met until now, she got a feeling she couldn’t shake. 

“You got it?” She looked over at Blake waiting for her response.

“Yep.” She nodded and maybe for the first time she did.

“You’re not too bad at this. Ruby usually ends up screwing something loose and I usually spend hours trying to fix it again.” Yang wiped the sweat off her brow as she leaned against the workbench. The both of them had worked up a sweat and somewhere along the way Yang and undone her overalls and tied the arms around her waist leaving her in nothing but a greased up orange tank top. Orange was certainly her colour. Blake pulled her gaze away from Yangs, knowing better than to leer. 

“I’m a quick study.” Blake huffed with a faint curl in her lips.

“I’ve noticed…” Yang paused before speaking again. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah of course.” 

“Why Adam?” She asked and Blake’s eyes widened, taken back by her question. She hadn’t expected her to ask and if she was being honest she hadn’t thought about him all afternoon. It was the first time someone had asked her that. She thought hard, pulling her brows together as she rested her thumb on her chin. 

“I… He’s the star quarterback you know. Inspirational to the faunus here. And he has his moments where he can be really sweet I guess.” Blake tried for more reasons but she couldn’t think of any more. “...I don’t know I guess.” She muttered softly, still deep in thought. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to overstep or anything.” Yang apologised and shifted awkwardly.

“No, it’s… I don’t know. It’s sounds kind of stupid. He’s my boyfriend of three months and I can’t think of why I’m with him.” Blake huffed, kicking her feet at the ground. It was like a can of worms had suddenly burst inside her mind and no matter how much she tried she couldn’t close it again. Why was she still with him? 

“Sometimes we do what we think we should rather than what we want.” Yang shrugged and Blake looked over at her. “Sorry. I kind of don’t have a filter sometimes.”

“It’s okay I don’t mind.” Blake bit her lip. It was refreshing actually. Seeing someone be exactly what she expected, and yet unlike anyone she’d known before.

“We should hang out sometimes or something.” Yang shrugged.

“I tell you I’m contemplating my relationship and two seconds later and you’re already picking up the pieces?” Blake tilted her head in question and Yang's eyes went wide.

“Oh no!” Yang stammered. “I just meant like you know we should hang out like friends because you know all we’ve really done is pick up some balls and eat lunch together. I thought maybe it would be fun to do something else? I don’t know. Forget it.” Yang rambled and shook her head. She turned around to tinker mindlessly at something on the bench and Blake chuckled lightly. 

“I’d like that,” She said, smiling at the girl. She found it funny how Yang walked around with such confidence only to lose it just as quickly around her. It was endearing. Adam or not she wanted to hang out with Yang. More than she’d care to admit.


	5. Everyone's Type

Yang walked into the cafeteria with her head held high, ready to stack her tray full of food. She was starved after history. Yang stepped away from the lunch line with an apple in her mouth. She bit into it with a crunch and winked at Cardin as she walked past. He shrunk away and she chuckled lightly as she met up with Jaune.

“And how are you this fine afternoon?” She asked him. They’d become pretty good friends since her first day at Beacon. He was still a little awkward but Yang could see his confidence growing especially now he was on the football team. 

“I’m awesome. I haven’t been thrown in a locker all day.” Jaune noted and Yang clapped her hand on his back. 

“It’s because you’re part of the football team now. So act like it. You’re awesome. Embrace it.” She beamed as she made her way over to her lunch table. She scanned over the familiar faces looking for one in particular. Not that she should. After all, Blake still had a boyfriend. Which was evidence enough by the arm that was slung over her shoulders. But something about their last conversation stuck in her mind a little. Still seeing her kiss Adam was enough to threaten the flow of her lunch. “You should come sit with us.” Yang said as she tore her gaze away from Blake. She had to stop herself. She was the one that wanted to be friends and that’s how she was going to be.

“What? No. I could never. Adam hates me.” Jaune shook his head and Yang rolled her eyes.

“I’m pretty sure he hates everyone. Come on. You’re part of the team now. And you’re my friend. Which gives you an automatic pass to sit at the cool table.” Yang winked. 

“I-” Before he could protest, Yang dragged him over and sat him down across from her seat. He was sat next to Pyrrha. “Hi.” He greeted her weakly and Pyrrha smiled back at him.

“Hello. I’m Pyrrha.” 

“Jaune. Arc.” He introduced himself.

“The new kicker? I can’t wait to see what you have in store for us.” Yang was glad he was getting along with someone else and extra glad it was Pyrrha. From what she’d seen, she was one of the nicest people of the cheerleading squad. 

“What are you doing here vomit boy?” Adam glared in his direction and he immediately cowered in his seat. 

“Adam.” Blake chastised and he growled lowly at her. Yang’s eyes hardened as she looked over at him. 

“He’s with me. Do you have a problem with that?” Yang challenged him and he clenched his jaw.

“I didn’t realise it was an open house for losers now.” Adam picked up his tray and nodded his head towards some of the other football players that followed him closely. “Let’s go.” He stood and waited for Blake and she remained seated. 

“I’m good here.” Blake said, picking up a fry from her plate without looking up at him. 

“Excuse me?” He sneered and Weiss stood between them and sat herself in the spot Adam was in moments ago. 

“She said she was good.” She veered her head back at him staring down at him. After a moment of hesitation he turned and stormed away. Yang was pretty sure she caught the sound of his lunch tray hitting the top of the pile a little aggressively. She glanced back at Blake and she smiled thinly in reassurance.  _ I’m okay _ . They seem to say. 

“That was about the second hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Neon chimed musically and everyone turned in a silent agreement. Though other eyes were watching intently watching the rest of the conversation unravel. Yang laughed with quirked smile, curious.

“Only the second?” Yang asked and Neon’s smirk grew as she leaned across the table with a wink.

“Mhm the first is a fantasy you have yet to make a reality.” She smirked and everyone caught the implications of her words. 

“God Neon.” Ilia groaned. “I know we all want to mount Yang but some of us are trying to have lunch here.” She spoke before she had the time to properly process her words and once she did her freckles turned bright red. She clamped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment and Yang sat open mouthed with a cracked smile, verging on laughter.

“I didn’t realise that was a common feeling.” Yang stifled her laugh, flicking out a strand of her hair. Coco looked at her over her aviators. 

“Please. Like you didn’t know you’re everyone’s type here.” Coco mused and Velvet hooked her fingers under her chin, looking at her with warning eyes. 

“Everyone’s type?” Velvet raised her brow and Coco hooked her fingers around Velvet’s hips naturally, her forehead settling on Velvet’s. Coco brushed her lips over Velvet’s gently and smirked. 

“Oh totally.” She teased and that earned her a sharp jab in the ribs from her girlfriend.

“Maybe you’re right.” Velvet leaned across Coco’s body and propped her chin in her hand throwing Yang a flirty grin. “Hey Yang.” She winked.

“Hey Velv.” Yang played along, clipping her chin ever so lightly with her index finger. Coco threw her arm between them and cut through their fabricated tension. 

“Okay enough.” Coco grumbled and it sent the both of them in a fit of laughter. Velvet brushed her finger over her cheek playfully and giggled. 

“I’m only kidding.” She kissed her cheek lightly and Coco’s expression went unchanged, matching the hard exterior she often wore for show. Coco refused to look her way and Velvet pouted her lips together. “ _ Baby, _ ” she whined and Coco’s eyes twitched but her face remained the same. She nipped at her ear and whispered something that immediately softened her frown. There was a tug that Yang felt. A yearning for something similar. Something simple and full of love. But her prospects were low, at least the ones that she was interested in. Velvet kissed Coco and the rest of the table groaned.

“And there goes my lunch.” Weiss said and pushed her tray away. 

“On that note I’m going to head off.” Blake spoke up now and Yang’s ears perked at the sound of her voice. There were a thousand words that hung on the tip of her tongue that Yang wanted to be on the receiving end of but her leaving wasn’t in the algorithm. Yang shouldn’t care. She knew better. But it was Blake. She wanted to, despite her better judgement.

“I’ve got some reading for Ooblecks class next period that I need to catch up on.” Blake muttered softly before grabbing her bag. Weiss looked over at her but didn’t say a word. 

“Wait readings??” Yang’s eyes widened, suddenly alerted with a new panic. She didn’t remember hearing anything about any readings. Then again she might’ve been mildly distracted by the raven haired girl that sat in front of her, who now stood with a narrowed glance.

“Yeah. Chapters 15 and 16.” She replied more dryly than Yang was used to. A cold brush that sent a chill down Yang’s spin. She shook it off and shot to her feet. 

“Mind if I join?” Yang asked, throwing her bag over her shoulder. 

“Not like I could stop you.” Blake headed for the door. Yang scrunched her face at her response. She didn’t really understand what brought upon this new wave of coolness. Her expressions were ungiving and there were still layers Yang had yet to unpack. It should deter her but it didn’t, instead it did the opposite. Yang followed after her.

“I’ll see you guys later.” She gave the crowd a wink receiving a varied reaction from them all. Before she managed to sneak out the door Neon snaked an arm around her and slipped something in her front pocket. 

“In case you’re curious.” She skipped off and Yang took a second to see what was written, not that she needed to. Ten digits were scribbled on the scrap piece of paper. Her phone number. Yang scoffed lightly and put it back, knowing full well that she had no intention to ever use it. 

-

Yang jogged to the library, trying to catch up with Blake and found her sitting in a quiet corner hidden deep within the stacks. She was scribbling harsh lines into her notebook as Yang approached. 

“Hey.” She said simply announcing her presence but Blake didn’t bother looking up. Yang did her best to not recoil at her cold reaction and sat herself inches away from where Blake was. She pulled out her history book and looked over at Blake. Her face painted over with hardened lines that she’d never seen before. And despite it all, she still looked beautiful in the dim lights that peaked through the shelves. “Chapter 15 and 16 right?” She asked.

‘Yeah.” She mumbled, refusing to lift her head from her own book. After a moment Yang resigned and opened up her textbook. There wasn’t really anything she could say that, at least nothing that wouldn’t cross the finely drawn line she’d crafted between them. The silence was grating. She had to say something. Yang opened her mouth but instead the words that came were from Blake. 

“I just don’t get you.” Blake blurted out and Yang was taken back at her admission. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like I can’t tell if all of this is an act. The heroism, the charm,  _ the flirting. _ ” She’d said it. The thing that Yang wondered about. If it was the thing that set off her reaction. “I just never know what to believe with you.” Blake’s gaze flickered up for a microsecond before finding her page again, as if she were checking if Yang was looking at her. Which she was. Yang shifted around to face her. 

“It’s not an act. This is about as me as it gets.” Yang's hands fell to Blake's knees and the girl continued to toy with the tip of her pen.

“And Neon?” Blake voice accentuated in a question and Yang was taken back slightly. That wasn't where she expected the conversation to go.Yang tilted her head curiously, she dare say Blake was jealous which begged a few questions of its own.

“She's interesting. Pretty but a little forward.” Yang said. “I like girls who challenge me, surprise me.” Yang mused and Blake looked up tentatively.

“Do I surprise you?” Blake murmured so lowly that Yang wasn’t quite sure she caught it but Blake didn’t say anything else, like she was hanging onto her answer.

“Yeah. All the time.” Yang answered. Their eyes locked and for a moment all the warnings and red flags and waned in her mind. As if no lines stood between them at all. It was Blake who tore away first and retreated back into the security that her notebook offered and Yang slumped against the stack. She tried refocus her attention to the words on her page but her mind was elsewhere, stuck in the loop of their conversation. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Yang said and Blake’s eyes shot up at her.

“What?” She asked with surprise. It wasn’t what she’d expected. It wasn’t what Yang had expected either but the words had already escaped her. 

“Let’s do it. I mean we’re friends now right? We should hang out.” Yang commented. 

“Isn’t that what we are doing now?” Blake answered.

“This is called cramming.” Yang pointed out.

“Yeah for a class that we both have next period.” Blake stated.

“Well I’ve read the same paragraph for the last ten minutes. I’ve absorbed nothing and we only have two periods left. And it’s a Friday. Besides You’d really be saving me from the embarrassment of being called on in class. Oh sorry Doctor Oobleck I- I-.” Yang stammered dramatically and Blake rolled her eyes, though it wasn’t enough to hide the curl in her lips.

“You’re an idiot.” She shook her head.

“Oh I know. But he doesn’t and this way, you’ll be saving my reputation.” Yang smirked.

“I don’t think you have a reputation that reflects that of your brain.” Blake quipped.

“Are you saying people only know me for my body?” Yang gasped aloud and Blake scoffed at her theatrics. Yang stood up and held out her hand.

“I’m still waiting for the enticing part of this invitation.” Blake looked at her with a tilted gaze. 

“I’ll let you ride on the back of my motorcycle. It’s pretty fast.” Yang winked and Blake made no effort to move. “And I’ll buy you ice cream.” Yang counter offered and Blake’s ears perked.

“Okay, fine.”

“You drive hard bargain.” Yang said as she looped Blakes arm within her own. 

“Well I can’t make it easy for you.” Blake teased as she slipped from her grasp and headed towards the parking lot. Yang watched in awe. She was in so much trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all of the comments and kudos it really means a lot and acts as a good motivator for sure. Let me know how you like it so far and what you think will happen!


	6. Can of worms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took a while to update its been a weird couple of weeks but im back. thanks for all the kudos and comments you guys make my day and honestly im excited to see what you guess think of the next couple of chapters. hope you guys enjoy!

Admittedly, Blake was having fun. It wasn’t hard. Yang was fun. Everything about her exuded it. And for Blake, it was probably one of the better days she’d had in awhile. Both of them explored the nooks of Vale; running through the parks, secret alleyways that led to hidden bookstores and sampling the fine dairy cuisine of ice cream. She managed to find a limited edition print of  _ The Shadow, Kith and Kin  _ by Joe R. Lansdale and lit up like a Christmas tree. At least that’s how Yang had put it. Yang on the other hand managed to stuff herself with enough pastries and ice cream that Blake was surprised that the girl was still standing. Even more so when she bought a sack of fries to eat as they took a stroll along the boardwalk that lined the coast of Vale. 

“Seriously I’m just saying seagulls are the devils spawn.” Yang swung out her arm as she swatted at a seagull that swooped in too close to her bag of fries. There was something beautiful about Vale at this time of day, just as the just was beginning to set. It wasn’t something Blake had come to experience often, or taken the time to appreciate. But she found the time now. There were a lot of things she was beginning to appreciate. She looked over at Yang with a glint in her eyes. Blake swept at Yang and stole one of her fries with a mischievous grin dancing on her lips. 

“What does that make me?” Blake bit down smugly on the fry and Yang gaped at her.

“That was a dirty play Belladonna.” Yang held a playful frown that lasted all of 2 seconds before breaking into a wide grin. “You could always just ask.” Yang offered the bag and Blake took one.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Blake turned her back to Yang and looked out over the ocean before them. She prayed the breeze tempered the heat that trickled to her ears. She wasn’t supposed to be like this. Not with Yang. She had Adam. It was selfish of her to want more. He was good to her. Looked after her. Took her out. He protected her. But there was something that gravitated her towards the blonde. An energy that she couldn’t ignore. She wanted to spend more time with her, wanted to be around her. And seeing her with Neon, the way she smiled at her, set alit something inside of her that she didn’t recognise but she wasn’t particularly fond of either. Was it common for Yang to smile at everyone like that? Flirt with everyone like that? Blake didn’t really know her. They only met a couple of weeks ago. She could just be friendly. But if that’s all it was, what did Blake mean to her?

“Hey,” Yang nudged her shoulder lightly. “I can practically hear you thinking over there. What’s up?” Yang looked over curiously as she leaned her back against the railing, looking back at Blake with her piercing lilac eyes. It took great effort for Blake to tear away her gaze and compile her thoughts, thoughts that Yang didn’t need to know about. 

“You’re missing out on a really nice view you know.” Blake deflected the question and nodded her head towards the mix of colours in the sky as the sun descended. Yang smiled at her without shifting at all.

“I don’t think so.” She smirked. A slight hint of pink crept up on Blake’s cheeks and Yang took the moment to turn over and look out over the water. “Oh no. You were right. I was definitely missing out.” Yang said in a child-like awe. Blake shoved her at her arm weakly and rolled her eyes. Yang gave out a small chuckle before they fell into a comfortable silence. Blake picked at the splintering frays of wood beneath her arms.

“Thanks for today by the way.” Blake murmured softly. “I’ve never really had much of a chance to see Vale like this.”

“Like a tourist?” Yang mumbled with her mouthful. The corner of Blake’s lips curled. Even with a mouth full of food she was unabashedly herself. It was endearing.

“Well yeah.” Blake admitted. “I mean I’ve lived here for years but I guess I’ve never had the chance to explore it properly. Not like this.” She pointed out at the ocean and Yang scrunched her brows.

“You’ve never seen the ocean?” Yang jested. “Oh Blakey don’t tell me you’ve never been to the park before today either.” She feigned a dramatic play of shock on her face and Blake rolled her eyes. 

“That’s not what I meant. I don’t get a chance to see Vale like this a lot. Not with Adam…” Blake’s ears flattened above her head with the memory of when Adam rejected the very idea.. 

_ “Please it would be fun.” Blake pleaded, trying her best to hold in her excitement. He didn’t like the over enthusiastic types, often expressing his disdain for Neon and a few others. _

_ “With all the humans there? You might as well be holding a sign over our heads saying that we’re faunus.” Adam shook the idea away. _

_ “It’s not like they would care.” Blake murmured quietly, mostly to herself but he caught it anyway. _

_ “This isn’t Beacon, Blake. People outside of school still care. They still look at us like we are degenerates. The only reason they don’t here is because I changed their minds. I made them see differently.” Adam said. _

_ “And why can’t we do that with Vale?” Blake protested and he narrowed his eyes at her. _

_ “Are you really so naive to believe that a bunch of teenagers can do anything to change what they think? With the way they are so ready to prosecute any of us?” _

_ “They aren’t all bad-”  _

_ “Are you referring to your little Schnee friend? She’s probably the worst of all. You know who her father is don’t you?” He sneered and Blake fell silent. She knew of Jacque Schnee and what he had done but she knew Weiss. She lived under the shadow of her family. A legacy that she harboured nothing but hatred for. A legacy she planned on changing long before they’d met. And even more so now that Blake was one of the only people she had left she considered family.  _

_ “You know nothing about her.” She bit out in her defence. _

_ “Please like there’s anything more to know.”  _

“Well,” Yang’s hand fell to the small of her back in comfort. “It’s his loss. He doesn’t know a good thing when he sees it. Right now, I couldn’t imagine anything I’d rather do.” She smiled warmly. Blake leaned into her touch before remembering better and took a step away from her.

“ _ Yang _ .” She held a warning in her voice and Yang dropped her hands.

“Don’t worry. I know. It’s the truth. Boyfriend or not.” Yang plastered on a drooped smile with the sudden change in air. It made a pit fall to the bottom of Blake’s stomach, riddled with guilt. She didn’t want to be the one that caused the shift in her smile. It was something so beautiful and unique to Yang that only made her crave it more. But what could she say? That she was wrong? That she didn’t have an Adam. That she didn’t want to be here with her in this moment and only her? Both of which she knew was a lie. But both led to a can of worms that Blake wasn’t entirely sure she was ready for just yet. She enjoyed the comforts of what she knew now and Yang scared her. 

“Do you want some ice cream?” Yang asked, pushing off from the railing with her sunny demeanour in place once more and Blake raised her eyebrow at her in question.

“Didn’t you just devour an entire bag of fries?” Blake pointed out and Yang shrugged.

“It was only like half. A vulture ate the rest.” Yang teased throwing a knowing glare at Blake.

“I only took 2 pieces!” Blake said defensively.

“Then how do you explain the lack of fried goods then Blakey?” Yang wiggled her brows as she sauntered off in the direction of the shops.

“You’re insatiable.” Blake said bluntly and Yang laughed boisterously. 

“You have no idea.” She winked before leading them to the closest ice cream kiosk.

* * *

Blake’s arms were wrapped tightly around Yang’s waist as they sped off on the back of her motorcycle. Her fingers curled at her sides as Blake was pressed against her back. Yang was warm. Heat radiated off her body like a heater and she smelt nice. Like a sharp pine. She could feel the well defined areas of her body in the bed of her fingertips and Blake couldn’t help but tuck herself closer into the other girl. She felt safe like this. Even if they were speeding away a million miles a minute. There was something calming about being with Yang in that moment she barely even noted that they were in her neighbourhood. Yang pulled up by her house all too soon and Blake detached herself from Yang, composing herself the best she could. She would never live it down had Yang caught her. She didn’t come home often, despite her parents having a place in Vale. Her parents were hardly home and she hated living in a big empty house by herself. At least, in the dorms she had Weiss. But tonight felt different. Like a night to go home. She wasn’t ready to return to reality that awaited her at Beacon. Yang threw off her helmet as Blake dismounted her bike, already missing the feeling of Yang’s body pressed up against her own. She chastised herself. It wasn’t something she was supposed to be missing. Yang was just a friend to her. That’s how it had to be. She rubbed at her arms to reheat them from Yang’s absence. 

“Thank you.” Blake said and Yang grinned, sweeping her hair over her shoulders. 

“Anytime Blakey.” She flicked her tongue out to wet her lips and Blake couldn’t help but follow the action. When she looked back up Yang only smirked at her saying nothing.

“I uh. Should get back inside.” Blake said turning to her house and froze when she saw a familiar figure sitting at her front porch. “Adam?” He rose, waiting for her and Blake looked back at Yang apologetically as she left to meet with him. 

“So this is where you’ve been all night. Out with her?” Adam snarled as he took in the scene before him. He was seething. 

“We were just hanging out Adam. No big deal.” Blake answered, trying her best to de-escalate his temper. There were a number of ways this could go. And Blake wasn’t sure she wanted to see what would happen if he decided to go after Yang. 

“No big deal? You skip class, you don’t call, you don’t text and you disappear for hours? I even tried to look for you in your dorm and yet here you are.” Adam kept his tone low but she could see the anger bubbling inside of him, ready to snap at a moment's notice. 

“I’m sorry. We lost track of time.” Blake muttered and he clenched his jaw.

“And since when are you friends? Or is she trying to get in your pants like she is with the rest of the student body at Beacon. I hear she has quite the reputation.” He said bitterly. 

“She’s just a friend. I promise.” Blake repeated herself and stood her ground. His hardened fists slammed against the beam of the front porch as he moved in closer to her.

“What does she have that I don’t?” He whispered to her and Blake flinched back. “Is she really who you want? Someone who prances around with the whole school?”

“You shouldn’t believe everything you hear Adam.” Yang said as she approached them. She’d walked over carrying her helmet in one hand while her other rested on her hips with her fingers looped into the ring of her jeans. 

“Stay out of it Xiao Long. This doesn’t concern you.” He barked and went to grab Blake’s wrist but instead his hands collided with the shell of Yang’s helmet. 

“I’m starting to think it does. I mean I am the subject of your discussion, am I not?” She challenged him with the tilt of her head and he released his hand from the beam and turned to her now. “You should know better than to listen to rumours Adam. You should hear what they have to say about you.” She said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He turned to her now and puffed out his chest. An act of intimidation that didn’t move Yang in the slightest. 

“It means you have a certain reputation yourself. One that doesn't reflect too kindly on you either. But it’s about the benefit of the doubt isn’t it?” She met his eyes and he gritted his teeth. 

“I think it’s best you go.” He growled and Yang didn’t flinch. 

“This isn’t your house Adam. If Blake would like me to leave, she can ask me herself.” Yang said innocently and looked over at Blake. They both did and Blake didn’t know what to do. She was scared. The way Adam looked at her now, it terrified her. She didn’t want to be left alone with him like this.

“Adam I think you should go.” Blake said, keeping her best to keep her voice level.

“Excuse me?!” He snapped back and Yang stepped between them.

“You heard her.” Yang stated and he glared at her with razor sharp daggers. He stood there for a moment before kicking at the steps of the porch in defeat. 

“Whatever. If this is really what you want after everything?” He scoffed and marched off into the night. Yang waited until he left before turning to Blake.

“Are you-” 

“I think you should go too.” Blake interrupted her sentence. She didn’t want to hear it. Didn’t want to answer it. Right now she wanted to be alone. She needed to process everything that just happened. 

“Blake-”

“I’m serious Yang. Just go.” She turned away without a second glance and made it up the steps of her front porch. It was a mistake. Letting Yang in, letting her drag her away for the day. All of it. It was a mistake. She knew better. 

“I’ll see you around?” Yang said in a last attempt for anything from Blake. She twisted the door handle with the palm of her hand and flickered back to the violet eyes she’d grown fond of over the last couple of hours.

“It’s probably better if you didn’t.” She muttered softly and closed the door behind her. As soon as she heard the engine of Yang’s bike start up she slumped against the door with a lump in the back of her throat. She hated everything about that interaction, about her words but she knew that it was for the best. For the both of them. She couldn’t be with Adam and be with her at the same time. It was selfish of her. She was with Adam. She wasn’t supposed to want things from anyone else. She wasn’t supposed to want Yang to stay. But she did. More than anything else. She wanted Yang to stay. 


	7. Not Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry its taken forever BUT i wanted to post a new chapter especially with volume 8 coming out today! I'm so excited and nervous about the rest of the volume it looks soo good! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and come yell at me in the comments about vol 8 or on twitter/tumblr!

“Okay split into two and run a play. Yang, you're on offense, Adam, defense.” Coach instructed and the team got into their positions. Yang stood under the centre and crouched down into position. 

“Hut!” She called out and the play began. She skidded back and dodged a few in the defensive line looking out for the wide receiver and just as she threw the ball up she got tackled to the ground. With the wind knocked out of her, she ripped off her helmet to breathe.

“What the hell?” She said sharply and saw piercing blue eyes hovering above her with a sinister gleam. Adam.

“I thought you had the ball, my bad.” He shrugged innocently and she picked herself up.

“I clearly didn’t.” She narrowed her eyes at him and he skipped off.

“Sorry.” He turned back and then the team repositioned themselves again. Yang brushed off with a sigh and put her helmet back on. She huddled back into place and called an audible. the players readied themselves for the next play.

“Hut!” She went again and this time she caught the ball that swept under the centre's leg and began to run. She ducked and dodged until she narrowly missed a fist in her face and slid to the ground. She looked around and no one else seemed to see it at all and the rest of the team was hot on her heels. She barely made it to the end of the field without getting backed again. She looked around at the other players. This wasn’t the play they were supposed to run. No one should be gunning for her head like they were. She saw some of the other players huddled over and caught the wisps of blood red hair poking out from the centre. The figure went to stand and Adam looked right at her with a smirk. Yang prepared herself this time. She knew something was up. Something Adam was behind. Yang stepped back into line and got behind the center.

“Hut!” She called and the ball passed under their legs and into her arms she made a quick pass to the tight end she was rammed into and collapsed to the ground. This time her head bounced back and something in her shoulder tore. She fell and everything blackened for a moment. Seconds later she woke up and her helmet was being ripped off her head and the coach was snapping his fingers at her to see her responsiveness. She let out a groan and he sighed in relief but she couldn’t sit herself up.

“Adam, that's a time out. Take a lap.” He called out at the boy standing in front of her feigning guilt in his eyes. When the coach turned away he winked smugly before running the laps he was instructed.

“Are you okay?” Ren knelt down beside her and helped her up slowly. 

“I will be.” She said through gritted teeth as she swung an arm around his shoulders. 

“I think you might need to ice it. I can get Nora to help-” Ren started to round the corner.

“I’ll do it.” Blake interjected a couple of feet in front of them with an ice pack in hand.

“Blake?” Yang said tentatively. They hadn’t spoken for almost a week. Not since that night at her house with Adam. Yang tried to talk to her, but at every turn she avoided Yang. She caught the signs well and was starting to give up on whatever it was they were. Blake clearly didn’t want her in her life. And yet here she stood in front of her. 

“Hey.” She closed the distance between them and took her arm from Ren.

“Are you sure you’re alright to carry her?” Ren asked and Blake looked at him.

“I’m a cheerleader. I am trained to lift people over my head. I could probably bench press you.” Blake commented and Yang snickered lightly. 

“I’d pay to see that.” She meant for it to come out as a chuckle but instead choked up on her own breath instead. 

“Come on let’s get you inside.” Blake said, leading them towards the girls locker rooms. 

-

Blake rested Yang onto the cold steel bench of the locker room and started to dig around the first aid kit. She crushed the faux ice in the instant ice pack that came in the kit and pressed it against Yang’s shoulder. Yang winced, mostly at the harsh temperature that was pressed against her skin. 

“I’m sorry.” Blake muttered. She brushed at Yang’s hair that was in the way but Yang shifted out of reach. She took the ice pack from Blake’s hands and clamped it over her shoulder herself. 

“So it takes a couple of hits and a displaced shoulder to get you to talk to me now?” Yang said with a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn’t need her pity. It was something she rather despised, in fact. She didn’t need anyone to feel sorry for her. She could handle herself. That was her job since Summer died. Tai needed her to and so did Ruby. 

“Yang I-” Blake started but Yang cut her off. 

“You don’t need to pretend like you care. I’ve had enough pity to last a lifetime.” Yang pulled her lips thinly and grabbed at a bandage that sat in the kit. She unclipped the end and did her best to wrap it around her shoulders but the ice pack kept falling away as soon as she began to loop it around her arm.

“Let me.” Blake offered.

“I don’t need your help.” Yang said as she tried again. She managed to loop it around once before the bandage slipped from her grasp and rolled out onto the floor. She sighed and Blake picked it up and started to wind it back up. Once she was done she pressed the end against Yang’s shoulder.

“Hold this.” She said and before Yang could protest any further she began to wrap the bandage around Yang’s shoulder holding the ice pack in place. “I’m sorry.” Blake murmured as she worked her way around Yang’s arm.

“For what? It’s not like you did this to me.” She shrugged.

“No but Adam did because of me.” Blake’s voice dropped low in shame. 

“Believe it or not you don’t control his actions. He's a big boy.” Yang scoffed before flinching at the way Blake pressed against her. Blake looked back apologetically and continued. 

“He’s just really jealous and-”

“And he chose to retaliate because he has the emotional filter of a toddler.” Yang stated. She took the rest of the bandage from Blake and finished wrapping herself up. Yang twisted around to face her properly. “Trust me this isn’t what you need to be making up for.” Yang commented and Blake deflated, her ears pressed against the top of her head. 

“Yang it was just… Adam’s my boyfriend and he was upset and-”

“You know you keep making up this string of excuses for him. But he wasn’t the one who decided to ignore me all week and decide to grow a conscience as soon as I got a graze.” Yang sighed. “I’m not here to play games, Blake. I meant what I said the other day. I want to be friends but conditional friendships isn’t something that I do. You’ve made it abundantly clear that we’re only friends on your terms. But that’s not how this works. Either you want to be my friend or you don’t. It’s as simple as that.” Yang said and Blake could barely meet her eyes.

“You know it’s not that simple.” Blake argued, looking towards her ground. 

“Isn’t it? Because from what I can see the only thing that has ever stopped you is this thing you have with Adam. I’m not an idiot. I know you don’t want me and I would never cross that line with you because I respect you. I just wish you respected me enough to stop tugging me back and forth. It’s exhausting.” Yang twisted her shoulder and winced. 

“I- I do. Respect you. And I do want to be friends…”

“But not enough.” Yang finished for her and sighed. “Look, let me know when you sort it out, Blake. Until then… Thanks for the shoulder.” Yang smiled tightly before standing up to leave. A part of her didn’t want to. She liked Blake, hanging out with her and just being around her. But she wasn’t in the business of letting her heart be used as target practice. She knew better than anyone to not get attached. Sooner or later they all leave. 

* * *

After practice, Yang went to the library to look for Ruby. It was quieter in the afternoon. Almost every other person had gone home for the night which made it easy for Ruby to be spotted. As did her groans that echoed through the halls of the library as she buried her head against her textbook on the desk. 

“Ugh why do we have to know any of this? How is calculus going to help me in real life?” Ruby complained and Weiss rolled her eyes beside her. 

“It’s an integral part of engineering, a career that the last time I checked you were interested in.” Weiss commented and Ruby formed a small pout on her lips.

“Aww you do listen to me.” Ruby cooed and Weiss rolled her eyes. 

“It’s not like it can be avoided when you’re speaking in my ear you dolt.” Yang watched them in amusement and cleared her throat to announce her presence. The two of them perked up at the sight of Yang leaned in against a nearby bookshelf.

“Am I interrupting?” Yang asked curiously with a raised eyebrow and Ruby turned bright red. 

“No of course not.” She groaned and rolled her eyes at Yang's implication. Her face dropped when she saw clumped bandages wrapped around her shoulder. “What happened?” Ruby asked pointedly, glancing at her injury.

“Oh this? It’s nothing. It’s just a scrape from practice.” Yang shrugged and winced, forgetting for a second any movement of the sort sent a sharp pain through her upper arm. Weiss muttered something under her breath that neither of the sister caught. Yang knotted her brows together but decided to let it go, wanting nothing but to go home after the day's events. 

“So you ready to head home? The library’s about to close for the night and I’m starving. It’s pizza night.” Yang was practically drooling already. 

“Yeah just let me- OH I NEED TO RETURN THIS BEFORE I GET FINED.” Ruby bolted for the front desk clutching a book in her hands. Yang chuckled in amusement as Weiss began to pack up her things.

“I guess that’s my cue.” Weiss said and threw her bag over her shoulder.

“I mean you can always come along if you want. We always have leftover pizza.” Yang offered and Weiss quirked her brow at her, contemplating the idea. She shook her head and smiled.

“No it’s okay. I was going to meet up with Blake anyway.” Weiss bowed her head down and checked her phone. She groaned and shoved it back in her pocket.

“Is something wrong?” Yang asked and Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

“No it’s nothing… It’s-“ Weiss sighed. “Adam invited himself along to this girls night we’re having. It’s not a big deal.” She brushed it off but Yang could see the lines on her forehead grow more prominent.

“Sure sounds like one.” Yang replied and Weiss studied her face, like she was looking for something. Weiss bit her lip.

“Adam’s just... I don’t even know what she sees in him. He’s so overbearing and… I shouldn’t be telling you this.” Weiss clamped her mouth shut immediately.

“Why not?” Yang asked, having a feeling she knew the answer to her question.

“Because of your thing with Bl-'' She cupped her hand over her mouth and swore under her breath. “You’re annoyingly easy to talk to.”

“I’m not doing anything!” Yang said and laughed. She looked over her shoulders at the sound of Ruby’s approaching footsteps. “But if you ever need someone to talk to that isn’t Blake, you can talk to me.” Weiss looked at her with a deep frown. “What?”

“You’re different... to what I thought you would be.” Weiss commented.

“Is that a good thing or?” She mused and Weiss rolled her eyes.

“It’s a thing. You just seemed like a brute and a shameless flirt.” Weiss said and Yang raised her eyebrows, not entirely sure where this conversation was going. “But I'm almost surprised there's more but also I'm not. It's interesting.” Weiss said simply as Ruby re-entered their earshot. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Ruby chimed in as she bounced over to them.

“Oh nothing.” Yang said flippantly. “Weiss here thought I was some playboy jock.” She teased and Weiss’s jaw fell open. 

“I said I thought! As in past tense.” Weiss said in her defence.

“I mean you have flirted with half of the cheerleading squad.” Ruby noted.

“And I am the quarterback. Because you know sports.” She banged a fist against her chest with a grunt and Ruby started to laugh.

“Well sue me for jumping to conclusions based on the 3 conversations we’ve ever had.” Weiss scoffed and twisted her head.

“How much do you think we could get for that? It totally falls under defamation.” Yang pondered and Weiss was huffed on the spot.

“No wonder the both of you are related. You’re both insufferable.” Weiss took her leave and stormed off.

“PIzza is still on the table if you want to join us later.” Yang called out behind her and she flipped her middle finger at them without looking over her shoulder. Yang laughed humorously at the sight. 

“You too seem to get along.” Ruby said casually as she packed up the rest of her things.

“Yeah the ice queen isn’t as bad as she looks.” Yang smiled and ran her fingers through the front of Ruby’s hair. 

“Right? We’re going to be the best of friends before you know it.” Ruby said cheerily and yang quirked her brows in amusement. 

“You sure that’s what she wants?” Yang countered and Ruby’s jaw dropped, offended. 

“Hey! I am the bestest friend anyone could ever want.” 

“You sure are something.” Yang quipped and Ruby marched off.

“I don’t like you anymore.” Ruby held her chin up high and Yang followed her.

“I’m just kidding!” She laughed as they made their way to dinner. 


	8. No more games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So i have the newest chapter for you guys sorry it's taken so long. This has been a rough month for writing but I'm hoping to get back into it with this month. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy! Also for those who are caught up with the newest rwby eps... y'all I'm scared

Yang was avoiding her. That much was obvious. She didn’t realise how much it would suck from this side of things. She missed being around Yang. She made things lighter with her bad jokes and flirty banter. She made her smile. It felt too long since the last time she’d smiled freely. The irony didn’t escape her. After the way she’d been treating Yang, she supposed it was well deserved but Yang didn’t understand. Things were complicated with Adam. He wasn’t a bad guy. He was just insecure and he didn’t do well with change. With Yang coming into the picture, a lot of things changed for him and he just didn’t like it. Blake didn’t want to aggravate him further. She was all he had left, as he liked to remind her. She just didn’t want to do it at the expense of Yang. 

Blake dismounted from the pyramid of cheerleaders and landed spotlessly on two feet. She let out a short breath from exertion and stood up straight. 

“Good work, girls. You were less terrible than yesterday. Which isn’t to say much.” Weiss clapped her hands. “Neon you need to follow through with your double back handsprings or your rotation is always going to be off. Velvet, you’ve got to tuck your knees in more and Illia you’ve got to engage your core when you're on top of the pyramid. Otherwise you’re going to fall on your face and break something. Blake, Ruby… good job. The rest of you are dismissed. Practice tomorrow at 4pm sharp.” Weiss ushered the rest of the squad off and Blake went over to Weiss. 

“It wouldn’t help to be a little nicer to the rest of the team.” Blake commented as she picked up her drink bottle to take a sip of water.

“We are not running a day camp here. We are competing for the cheer championships. We all know what a disaster it was last year. I swear if Neon wasn’t such a good tumbler I’d have kicked her off the team eons ago.” Weiss huffed in frustration. 

“She is annoyingly skilled.” Blake said as her eyes wandered over to the bubbly redhead. She was over by the stands with Illia and Ruby near where Yang had shown up. Blake’s ears twitched at the sight of the blonde. Fresh from football practice she was in a singlet and low cut shorts. It was hard to keep from staring at her and the leather jacket slung over her shoulders certainly didn’t help. Neon flipped her hair over her shoulder and puffed her chest out though Yang seemed to have little interest in her advances. Instead, she looked more engaged with Illia in a conversation they were having and Blake frowned. What were they talking about?

“Annoying is right. Though I doubt that’s what annoys you.” Weiss hummed and Blake glanced at her, playing oblivious to her connotation. 

“What are you talking about?” Blake capped her water bottle.

“Please, I have eyes.” Weiss replied, slinging her gym bag over her shoulders. 

“And an active imagination evidently.” Blake screwed her brows together as she followed behind Weiss. 

“I see the way you look at her. The way you talk about her.” Weiss paused for a moment and caught Blake’s wrist. “You know it’s okay if you do feel something for her right?” Weiss said.

“I…I’m with Adam.” Blake muttered and flattened her ears. 

“It doesn’t mean you can’t have feelings for someone else. Adam’s not exactly boyfriend of the year. Hell he’s not even boyfriend of the month.” Weiss noted and Blake sighed.

“He isn’t that bad.” Blake said in his defence.

“He is arrogant and has more anger issues than my own father.”

“He is sweet when he wants to be.” Blake huffed.

“And when does he ever want to? Seriously.” Weiss softened just out of earshot of the others. “You’re allowed to say no to him. And you’re allowed to choose someone else if he’s not the right fit for you.” 

“He’s just done so much and with everything that’s happened…” Blake trailed off and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“It’s still your decision at the end of the day.” Weiss took Blake’s free hand and squeezed it tightly. “I’m just saying. I’ve seen you with both of them.” Weiss pulled her lips together before joining Ruby, Neon and Illia over by Yang. Blake turned to take a glimpse of Yang from the corner of her eye. She wore her signature toothy grin and Blake couldn’t help but curl her lips in response. Yang had that effect on her and she didn’t even know it. Maybe Weiss had a point. She went to join the others and caught the end of their conversation. 

“I’m just saying I could never fly the way you could. You were pretty impressive.” Yang said, directing her compliment at Illia. Okay this was a development that Blake wasn’t particularly fond of. Neither was Neon.

“Though I doubt she could do what you do, Yang. She hardly has the muscle on her. She’d make for a better pancake.” Neon chimed in and Blake frowned.

“I could say the same about you.” Blake shrugged and Neon shot her a glare. Illia smiled at her appreciatively and Yang continued to ignore her.  _ Ouch. _ “Are you guys up to much later? There’s a party by the docks-” 

“I’m busy.” Yang said abruptly. “I’ve got some homework to catch up on.” Yang stuffed her hands in her pockets. 

“And I’m going out with Penny tonight. Can you believe she’s never seen any Huntress movies? What kind of person hasn’t seen them before?” Ruby said and Weiss darted her eyes away from Ruby, unsubtly drawing the girls attention. “You haven’t seen the Huntress movies????”

“I hardly have the time.” Weiss protested and Ruby clung to her arm.

“That does it. You’re coming with us. No excuses. There will be plenty of parties. THIS must be rectified immediately.” Ruby tugged them in the direction of their dorm rooms.

“Have I not suffered enough?” Weiss groaned and Ruby brushed off her comment.

“You’ll love it I promise.” Ruby smiled cheerily. 

“Well….” Blake opened her mouth and watched Ruby drag Weiss away, making no action to stop her. 

“You know I could help you study.” Neon added reminding Blake of her presence, returning the scowl on her face. Yang quirked her brow.

“I think I’ll be alright. I can handle my own.” Yang replied. For a split second, Blake could’ve swore she saw the lilac irises fall upon her but just as quickly Yang started for the dorm rooms. “I’ll catch you guys later.” She said over her shoulder and Blake fought the urge to follow after her. 

* * *

Coming back from the party a little earlier than Adam intended, Blake snuck through the empty halls of their dormitories. Parties weren’t much of an interest to Blake. She only ever went because Weiss insisted it was healthy for her to socialise but she’d got roped into watching an array of movies with Ruby and no one else gave her much of a reason to stick around. Adam was a special brand of obnoxious when he was drunk and Blake wasn’t too fond of it especially when he pressed up against her and she could smell the beer in his breath. It was part of why she never drank herself. The smell was enough to make her gag. As she reached the end of the hallway, she heard the familiar sounds of clanging tools that she’d heard the day she worked with Yang in the workshop. It could only mean one thing. Blake made her way towards the shop class and saw Yang fiddling with an engine of the car she’d been working on. Blake leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. 

“Homework huh?” Blake said and Yang jumped in surprise, hitting the back of her head on the opened hood of the car. “Oh gods are you okay?” Blake inched closer and Yang put out a hand to stop her.

“I’m fine. What are you doing here?” Yang looked over Blake before leaning back over the front of the car and refocusing her attention on the engine.

“I heard you from the hallway.” Blake answered and tugged at her sleeves.

“Glad to know you’re not hard of hearing. Aren’t you supposed to be at a party or something?” Yang asked and Blake leaned against a workbench to her right. 

“I don’t really care for parties. It’s not really my scene.” 

“And you thought it was mine?” Yang flicked her voice up in question. 

“I just… I guess I thought it would be fun if you were there. Better maybe.” Blake admitted sheepishly and kicked her feet at the hard floor. 

“Doubt Adam would like that very much.” Yang commented and Blake knotted her brows. 

“That’s not fair.” Blake crossed her arms defensively and Yang looked over her shoulder at her. She wiped her hands on a dirty rag that hung through the loop of her jeans.

“Neither is this game, Blake. I told you before I’m not interested in playing.” She turned around and faced Blake. “Is that all?” She looked at her for the first time in days without immediately looking away. 

“Yang,” Blake slipped out pleadingly before turning her ears to the floor. Blake let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry. You’re right. And I don’t want to play them either. I want to be your friend, Yang.” Yang studied her carefully and threaded her rag back through the loop of her waistband. 

“What about Adam? He’s not going to like that.” Yang asked. The arch in her brow, a challenge. 

“He doesn’t get to dictate who I get to hang out with. And I want to hang out with you, Yang. I’ve really missed it.” Blake fidgeted with the ends of her hair before crossing her arms over as she waited anxiously for Yang’s reply. 

“No more games?” Yang held out her hand in a truce. Blake walked over and shook her hand.

“No more games.” Blake squeezed her hand in a promise and gave her a genuine smile. Neither of them made a move to let go and Blake stared at their hands. Yang’s hands were rough and laboured but they were warm at the touch. Blake looked up and their eyes locked. Yang had been looking at their hands too. Yang seemed closer than she did a moment ago. Like she’d drifted closer. Her lips parted to say something but the sound of a wrench hitting the hard floors broke through the silence in the room. They both jumped at the sound and started to laugh. 

“That almost gave me a heart attack.” Yang joked and grinned widely. Blake chuckled and reached to place her hand over her mouth only but was stopped by the grease stains that now covered her hand.

“Oh ew.” Blake said and Yang laughed. 

“That’s not what you said a few weeks ago.” 

“A few weeks ago I was prepared to get my hands dirty.” Blake quipped. “This ones on you.” Blake narrowed her eyes at the blonde and the undertone of her grin had shifted to one of mischief.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Yang goated her and waved her hand over Blake’s person. Blake’s eyes widened, realising just what Yang wanted to do.

“Don’t you dare.” Blake warned her.

“Or what?” Yang crept closer, her smirk growing. 

“ _ Yang _ ,” She stressed as she backed away until her back hit the end of a workbench. Yang reached out and Blake ducked out of her grasp only just as she circled around the car, narrowingly avoiding Yang’s sliding platform. Yang sauntered closer looking around at the empty space between them, feigning her innocence but Blake’s eyes were trained closely. That was until Yang slid the platform to the other side of the car spooking Blake causing her to leap in the air. She lost her footing and as gravity took her Yang’s arm caught her waist. Blake’s felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as she looked up at Yang’s eyes, they were darker from this angle. 

“I win.” She smiled victoriously and helped Blake up. 

“You cheated.” Blake rolled her eyes and dusted herself off, with no effect. 

“I was resourceful.” Yang rebutted and Blake only frowned. “I’ve missed that face.” Yang whipped her thumb over the bottom of Blake’s chin, staining her face further.

“Hey!” Blake pulled her sleeves over her hands to wipe away the grease but Yang caught her hands.

“Let me.” Yang took the rag from her belt loop and pulled out a clean corner to wipe at the edge of Blake’s chin. Her hands lingered for a second before they dropped to her sides. “Perfect.” 

“Thanks.” Blake bit her lip and teased a strand of her hair. The room felt several degrees warmer than it had minutes ago. Blake cleared her throat and glanced to her feet. “Though next time you try that I will have to kill you.” Blake said and Yang’s laugh echoed loudly through the classroom. 

“I’d like to see you try.” She winked and walked to the other side of the car. “You want to stay and help?” Yang asked and Blake pretended to contemplate her options. It wasn’t like she had much else planned for the night except ignoring the onslaught of Adam’s texts and tucking herself into bed to read. 

“I mean I suppose. You look like you’d need the help.” Blake jested and Yang’s jaw fell open.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m a great mechanic.” Yang offered her a wrench.

“I’m sure.” Blake said, taking the wrench from her.

“I am!” Yang protested and Blake’s lips curled. “Maybe I enjoy the company.” She admitted toying with the torque wrench in her hand. 

“Yeah me too.” 


	9. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is a little longer than usual so I hope you guys enjoy! consider it an early christmas gift because I dont know if i'll be able to upload before then but who knows. Thank you for all the kudos and comments honestly they make my day. And please yell at me about vol 8 because at this point my brain is in full panic mode. Also my football knowledge is very limited so lets all pretend like I know what I'm talking about.

Yang raced down the field, the sound of her heartbeat pounding through her head as she ran. There was nothing quite like the rush of game day. The focus, the drive, the competition. All parts of what Yang loved about football and it didn’t hurt she was good, really good. The Beacon Huntsman were up 32 to 28 and there were only a couple minutes left on the clock. Though the Atlas Warriors didn’t make things easy. They were a well trained unit and they were starting to come down hard onto Yang, cornering her at every turn, making it nearly impossible to make a run or pass. Yang was weaving out from Atlas’ defensive line to find an opening Ren was going wide, providing her the perfect pass. Just as she escaped their grasp Yang took her shot and threw the ball. Ren barely made the catch before he was tackled to the ground by one of the biggest team members on the Atlas team. A sharp whistle blew through the air and Yang ran to check on him. She pulled the guy off of Ren and removed his helmet as delicately as she could. 

“Hey, are you okay?” She said and he stirred with a groan. 

“Ren!” Nora raced over and slid to his side, followed closely by the coach. 

“Can you move?” The coach asked and Ren struggled to sit up. “Someone get a medic!” They called out and they all reassembled by the bench as Ren was being carted off on a gurney. Coach rubbed at their temples trying to work out how to rectify the loss of Ren’s position. They looked across the bench at the only member of their team left sitting there. 

“Adam, you’re in.” They said and Adam perked up.

“Really?” He said with a new found excitement. He’d been benched since Yang became quarterback.

“Yeah, you’ll have to play running back-”

“But coach I’m a quarterback!” He snarled and Coach glared at him.

“Look, we don’t have time to debate this. Yang is the best chance we have right now and you’re fast Adam. Really fast.” Before Adam could protest any further there was a sharp whistle in the air signalling the start of the next play. “Do this for Ren, Adam. We need you.” 

“Fine.” He bit his tongue as they ran out onto the field. They faced off against the Atlas Warriors and they waited for Yang’s call. 

“Set! Green 80, green 80! Hut-hut!” And the ball was off. Yang was running towards the end of the field as Yatsuhashi was prepping for a pass. Yang made it to the end zone and Yatsuhashi had cleared the perfect opening for Russell to throw the ball straight to Yang. A flash of red blurred over her field of vision and knocked her out of place. A whistle rang out and the clock stopped before Yang could register what happened. Yang pulled her helmet off and saw the numbers 49 spread across the back of a jersey that matched her own. The owner turned their head and caught the blue in their eyes. Adam. 

“What was that?!” Yang pulled herself from the ground and got in his face.

“It was an accident.” Adam growled and Yang poked her finger at him.

“I don’t care if you want to screw around with me at practice but this is a game, Adam. This actually matters!” Yang said and Adam twisted around flaring rage.

“Yet they put you in the starting line? You in anything but a short skirt waving pom-poms around is a joke .” Adam snapped and Yang pulled her brows together. 

“First off, Coach gave me this spot because I proved that I was better and secondly, if you don’t think for a second that cheerleading is hard then you clearly don’t know anything about it.” Yang growled in defence. Adam took a step closer to get in Yang’s face but Coach stepped between them and placed some distance between them with their arms. 

“Enough of this. We have 30 seconds left, I don't have time for you two to bicker like school children. Adam, you’re benched and consider it permanent until you learn how to play like a part of a team.” 

“You can’t do that! You have no one left!” Adam yelled and Coach glared him into a silence.

“I can and I have.” Coach looked around and pulled their cap off in frustration. They mulled over what to do for a second before storming over to the bench where one person remained, the waterboy, Oscar.

“Put on a helmet. You’re on.” Coach addressed Oscar and he looked up at them with spooked eyes.

“Wait what?” Oscar stammered and Coach thrusted a helmet in his hands.

“Just stay out of the way for the next 30 seconds. And let us do the rest. If the Warriors score on us we’re done for. Yang?” Coach looked at the blonde.

“Yes?” Yang replied.

“You’ve got to drive it home for us. I trust you.” 

“You can count on me coach.” Yang nodded and another whistle blew out. They had 30 seconds left and Yang had to make it count. Yang huddled into position. 

“Set! Red 24, red 24! Hut-hut!” Yang called out and the ball passed through Jaune’s legs and straight into Yang’s arms. Number 63 was coming straight for Yang and she dodge them just in time before running down the field. The Warriors were relentless. They had the Huntsmen backed up and there was no one that Yang could pass to and she was cornered at every angle. Yang’s eyes darted around before she made a split decision and broke out down the field. Much like, Yang anticipated, the Warriors narrowed in on her with 20 seconds left on the clock. She jumped over someone who tried to take out her legs and just before she was about to be blocked and tackled, Yang threw the ball. Everyone watched the ball soar in anticipation and it flew all the way into Oscar’s arms. He froze as Yang was thrown to the ground and everyone waited for Oscar to move. 

“Run, Oscar, run!” Yang barely managed to call out from underneath the Atlas players that had her pinned to the ground. With that, Oscar bolted into action and ran as fast as he could. It turned out Oscar was really fast, no one from the Atlas team was able to catch up to him and the timer buzzed through the field just as Oscar crossed the end zone earning one more touchdown for The Huntsmen and securing them a win. The crowd roared as Yang snaked her way out from under the Atlas players. She ran over in celebration and clapped her hands around his back.

“Congrats Oscar, that was a hell of a run!” Yang said and the rest of the team cheered in celebration, hooting and hollering in pride. Yatsuhashi even threw Oscar onto his shoulders. Arms wrapped around Yang’s padded shoulders and she spun around in surprise. It was Blake. 

“Congratulations! I knew you could do it.” Yang squeezed Blake’s waist tightly before pulling away.

“I mean with you cheering me on from the sidelines, how could I not?” She grinned widely and Blake nudged her.

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes and Yang had a strong urge to lean forward but a voice behind her had stopped her.

“Hey! There’s an after party at Coco’s! We’ve gotta get out of these sweaty uniforms if we want to make it on time!” Jaune called out behind them and Yang sighed. 

“It’s a party Jaune we don’t have to be on time!” Yang called out over her shoulder and looked back at Blake. “Are you going to go?” She asked and Blake smiled.

“I mean I suppose a win like that deserves a celebration.” Blake answered.

“Awesome!” Yang beamed. “I’ll see you there then? I’ve got to get out of this ‘sweaty uniform’ as Jaune so eloquently put it.”

“Shame. I like the uniform on you. It’s a good look.” Blake quipped and Yang’s eyebrow quirked. She smirked and lowered her voice.

“Trust me, when you see what I’m wearing later you’ll thank me.” She said before sauntering backwards, heading towards the locker rooms. Yang took one more look over at Blake and swore she saw a small blush of red on her cheeks. Even in the harsh glow of luminescent lights, she was beautiful. It was a dangerous thought and she knew it. But with the high from the game and the hug they shared, Yang hardly cared. Blake Belladonna was stunning and Yang was enamoured. 

* * *

Coco’s house was huge. So huge, that saying it was merely huge was the understatement of the century. Yang hung out with the girl regularly and noted a few of the designer things that she wore but she never imagined Coco to live in an estate quite like this. The floors were marbled with a large pearly staircase that was barricaded off, probably for the purpose of keeping the party downstairs. But the rest of the house was brimming with Beacon high students Yang didn’t know who to find first. Luckily for her, Coco had found her hovering by the entrance and stalked her way over.

“As if you weren’t already turning hands before, Yang Xiao Long.” Coco commented as she made a gesture at Yang’s outfit. She wore a yellow crop top detailed by the geometric space fabric that slung across her chest and over her shoulders paired with a sleek black striped blazer and matching trousers. 

“I dress to impress. Though you clean up nicely too, Adel.” Yang smirked. Coco was never short of perfection and tonight was no different. She wore a black lace long sleeved shirt that did not hide the black styled lingerie she wore underneath and light leather pants that she paired nicely with her knee high stiletto boots. 

“Hey now, I am spoken for.” Coco jested. Yang threw her back and laughed.

“Speaking of, where is Velv?” She asked and Coco nodded down the hall. 

“She’s in the kitchen getting some drinks. Come on you deserve a few after that game you played today.” Coco led them through the crowd. 

“This is sooo good!” Velvet moaned unabashedly as she bit into a mini quiche from the snack table. Coco came up from behind her and raised an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t know quiches are what do it for you.” Coco teased and Velvet’s cheeks flushed bright red. Velvet turned in her arms and brushed her lips with her own. 

“It may have my stomach but you have my heart.” She muttered lightly before she kissed Coco. Coco looped her arm around Velvet’s waist, deepening the kiss. 

“Get a room the both of you please.” Weiss walked through the archway of the kitchen followed closely by Blake and Yang’s jaw dropped. Blake was wearing a mini leather corseted belt around her waist that held up an oversized opened white button up from falling from her shoulders and tight black jeans paired nicely with black studded boots. Blake looked back at her with wide eyes before composing herself.

“You’re going to catch flies if you leave your mouth open any longer.” Blake commented and Yang nervously chuckled, grabbing a red solo cup from the stack.

“I just didn’t expect you to look… wow.” Yang said breathlessly and Blake lips curled.

“Well I recall you saying something about wearing something nice so I thought I should put at least some effort.” Blake said.

“This is some? All your efforts might give me a heart attack.” 

“You’re not bad yourself.” She raked her eyes down Yang’s body. 

“Here.” Coco placed a knife between them and Yang gave her a confused look. “To cut the tension between you two.” Coco teased. Velvet snickered into the nook of Coco’s neck and Yang rolled her eyes. 

“Right. Drinks?” Yang changed the subject, pouring a drink for each of the girls there. One for Coco, Velvet, Weiss and Blake. Her hands lingered around Blake’s fingers before pulling away. She was having a hard time remembering why she had to stay away from Blake. 

“Thanks.” She muttered glancing up into Yang’s lilac eyes and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“You’re welcome.” Yang said softly and Ruby burst through the room throwing her arm over Weiss’ shoulder.

“And let the party begin!” Ruby shouted loudly and Weiss winced beside her at the noise. Ruby went to pick up a drink and Yang quickly stepped in.

“And no alcohol for you.” Yang switched her drink to a soda and Ruby pouted.

“But that’s no fair you’re drinking.” Ruby complained and Yang handed her the cup she held.

“Am I?” She looked back and Ruby eyed her suspiciously before taking a sip. Sunflower pop. Her favourite and very non-alcoholic. “I drove bumblebee tonight kid. I’m staying very sober.” 

“Ah rats. Fine. These skittles are mine though.” Ruby swept the bowl of skittles into her arms and made her way into the sea of people still clinging onto Weiss. 

* * *

It turned out Blake wasn’t a huge fan of alcohol and was happy to be Yang’s sober buddy for the night though that didn’t stop them from enjoying themselves. It was hard not to when Yang brought life to the party. A big group of them were sprawled over the living room playing truth or dare which was considerably more exciting when most of the participating party were very drunk. 

“Truth or dare Coco.” Nora asked, taking a swig of her own drink.

“Truth.” Coco said, righting her aviators over her face. 

“Boo.” Nora rolled her eyes and thought of a question anyway. “So who’s the real top in your relationship?” Nora wagged her eyebrows and Coco glanced over at Velvet who was also waiting expectantly for her answer with an amused quirk in her eyebrows.

“I believe in a healthy switch dynamic.” Coco said diplomatically and Nora glowered at her.

“Seriously? That’s all we get?” Nora complained and Coco shrugged.

“I mean she makes a good point.” Yang pointed out and Nora turned to her.

“Are you saying you bottom Yang Xiao Long?” Nora looked at her with disbelief.

“Hey, this isn’t my question.” Yang held her hands up, removing herself from Nora’s line of fire.

“Ugh fine. Coco, your turn to ask.” Nora said and Coco mulled over her choices with a hand resting on her chin. “Yang. Truth or dare.” She posed.

“Dare. Hit me.” Yang said.

“Give the prettiest girl here a lap dance.” Coco dared. Yang felt a flutter in the bottom of her stomach. She knew exactly who she thought was the prettiest girl here but to reveal it to everyone, especially Blake would be detrimental on so many levels. She’d just mended things with Blake and they were finally in a good place. She didn’t want to screw up their friendship on top of that. Yang chuckled, trying her best to hide the nerves that bubbled inside her. 

“I don’t really know how to give myself a lap dance.” Yang quipped and everyone groaned. “What??” 

“That’s such a cop out. Either you do it or you have to do a strip tease in front of everyone.” 

“That I’ll do.” Yang said and shot up to her feet. 

“...I didn’t think you’d actually choose that.” Coco looked at her in surprise.

“Buckle up and enjoy the show.” She winked at Coco and held onto the lapels of her blazer. She waited for the music to change and then slowly ran her hands down the length of her body in time with the rhythm of the song. Someone had definitely put on a song with a heavy deep bass on purpose. Yang twirled for her audience as she shook off the shoulders of her jacket and there were many notable turning of heads as they gawked at the strong, well-defined muscles of her back. Illia looked as bright as a tomato and Neon looked like she was ready to devour Yang right there and then. But when Yang threw her jacket down in front of Blake, their eyes met and Yang had suddenly forgotten there were other people in the audience. Blake looked at her with darkened eyes, her lips parted, Yang hooked her fingers through the waistband of her pants and slid them slowly down her legs, positioning the bend in her body to give Blake a proper showing. She wore black boy-shorts underneath and when she stepped out of her pants she snapped the band of her underwear, commanding Blake’s gaze. Everyone started hooting around Yang and she snapped out from her focus on Blake and back towards the rest of the crowd. She flexed a few times and there were a few collective whistles before Yang collected her clothes.

“Does that suffice for you?” Yang turned to Coco and she was smiling.

“Yes absolutely.” She hooted and clapped along with a few of the others. She put her pants back on before sitting back down next to Blake who hadn’t stopped staring since she stood up. Yang met her eyes and Blake turned away at the fact she’d been caught. 

“Truth or dare Blakey?” Yang asked with a shortened breath and Blake gulped. Before she could reply Adam crashed next in between them and draped himself over Blake. 

“Hey, let’s get out of here.” He whispered loudly, smelling strongly of alcohol. 

“I’m actually good here.” Blake said and Adam frowned.

“Come on, Blake.” Adam said with an edge in his voice that sent chills down Yang’s spine. She didn’t like the tone he was using with Blake. 

“Adam. I’m serious. I want to stay.” She put her foot down and he glared at her.

“Seriously? All you ever want to do is hang out with these  _ humans _ . Do you really think they actually care?” 

“You’re making a scene, Adam.” Blake shifted uncomfortably and everyone had fallen quiet around them. 

“So? I just want to hang out with my girlfriend. How is that a crime?” His voice began to rise and Yang pulled him away from her.

“She said she doesn’t want to go home with you Adam.” Yang said and he spat at her.

“And you think she’ll want to go home with you? There’s a reason people pay for professionals but no one takes them home to meet the parents.” He said.

“Excuse me?” Yang’s eye’s flared red and Coco’s voice rang out from across the group now.

“Okay enough. Get out.” She said and Adam turned to her.

“Excuse me?” Adam knitted his brows together.

“Get out. This is my house and my party and you’re being a colossal dick.” She demanded. Adam shifted and looked around the room to see that all eyes were on him. 

“Whatever. This whole party is overrated.” Adam stood and shook himself off before promptly heading out the door. No one said anything for a moment and kept their eyes trained on Blake who was staring at her feet, her ears flat against the top of her head and curled herself into her own body as far as she could. Yang gave Coco a look and she started to play music and the chatter around them returned. Yang lightly put her hand against the small of Blake’s back and she looked up at her with glassy eyes.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Yang muttered between them and Blake simply nodded. Yang draped her jacket over Blake’s shoulders and lifted them up together. No one said anything about their departure as they made their way outside. Yang hopped onto her bike and held out her helmet for Blake. She took it without a word and mounted the bike behind Yang. Her arms wrapped tightly against Yang’s midriff and Blake buried her cheek against her shoulder blade.

“Let’s go.” Blake mumbled, her voice barely audible but Yang heard it and sped of into the night. 


	10. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so don't mind the slight disappearing act but i'm back. This chapter is a lil shorter than usual but i think it needs its own moment you know. Anyway I hope you like it! 
> 
> (minor homophobic slur warning near the end)

Blake stirred. Light snuck passed her half closed blinds that demanded her consciousness. She scrunched her nose as she curled further into the covers until she felt an arm resting around her waist. Her eyes flew open and froze. Very slowly, Blake twisted around and saw a flash of blonde. Yang. She’d stayed over last night after everything with Adam. She didn’t feel like being alone and she knew that Adam would storm into her dorm if she’d gone back to Beacon. They stumbled awkwardly around each other and Yang had offered to sleep on the hardwood floors. It was a ridiculous idea considering her bed was plenty big enough for the two of them, even if it suddenly felt like they were currently confined to a single. Her fingers lingered inches away from her jaw. It took everything in her power not to reach over and intangible herself within the gold curls that splayed over the pillowcase. Yang was even more beautiful now than she was when she was awake. With her masquerade fallen and a weightlessness to her being, Yang looked peaceful. Not to say that she wasn’t naturally but when reality set in Yang was almost untouchable. Star quarterback, beloved student, devoted sister but here she was just Yang. Strong, beautiful, funny, smart. Yang. She tucked back a strand of hair that fell over her face casting away the line she’d long drawn between them, a line that had long since blurred the moment they met. Yang’s eyes fluttered open and Blake stiffened. Just as she pulled back Yang held her hand in place and met her golden eyes with her darkened lilac ones. They held a look similar to the one she gave her the night before. The one she gave when she was putting on the show at the party, a show that was for Blake and Blake only. Her hooded eyes flickered to the soft pink of her lips and she angled her chin ever so slightly. Blake looked back to see Yang doing the same, staring at her lips. She glanced back up and waited for Blake to move. But she couldn’t. Not yet. There was something she needed to do. Blake dropped her hands from Yang and the girl shifted to the opposite corner of the bed as if she weren't seconds away from kissing her moments ago. Yang cleared her throat, looking at her laced fingers with a head down in shame. Blake's fingertips ghosted lightly along her lips before she curled her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on her knee to look over at Yang. Yang's refusal to look over at her almost broke her very need for self control in this moment but she resisted, for the most part. She searched for something to say, an explanation? An excuse but nothing followed. The silence was deafening.

“Um... thanks for staying with me last night.” Blake said fidgeting with the material on her barely long enough shorts to be deemed as shorts. Yang looked up meeting Blake with kind eyes. “You’re a nice heater.” She commented and Yang cracked a smile.

“I tend to run pretty hot." Yang smirked proudly, running a hand through her hair and slumped against the headboard of Blake's bed frame. 

"I can tell." Blake muttered and dropped her gaze towards their hands that had found themselves sitting idly in the empty space between them, millimetres apart. Her pinky twitched as did Yang's. Then as if they moved on their own, her hand crept forward, the tips of their fingers feathering each other. This was tempting the lines of her morals, her rules. It was too much. Just as Yang's hand reached out Blake pulled away. The flicker of hurt on Yang's face was like a slap on hers. Blake gaped to explain herself but she didn't know how to explain what was going on in her mind. "That's not- I want to just-"

"It's okay. You don't have to-" 

"But I do. I want to." Blake said adamantly and sighed. She ran her hands through the mess of her hair and pulled her knees tighter to her chest. "I just-" The doorbell rang before Blake could finish her thought. Her ears twitched reactively and she looked back at Yang, conflicted. 

"Go." Yang offered and Blake pulled her brows together. 

"Stay?" Blake asked though more accurately pleaded. This was a conversation she needed to have, they needed to. Blake was ready or at least as ready as she could be. She waited patiently unlike the ringer of the door who rang the doorbell another three times in quick sharp jabs, not even waiting to the first bell to ring off before sounding it off again. 

"Okay." Yang bowed her head and Blake hesitated. "I promise." Yang said, motioning the girl to leave and Blake relented. She stood up and threw her robe on over her shoulders. Blake untucked her hair from the garment and glanced back over her shoulder at the blonde she was leaving in her bed. Her lips curled in her characteristically warm fashion and nodded for her to go. Blake huffed and left for the front door. she raked her hands through her hair, making herself presentable for whoever was at the door. she passed the hall mirror and saw the flush in her cheeks and took a few deep breaths. She needed to relax. Blake hopped down the last couple of steps and reached for the door handle. When she opened the door she stared, taken back for a moment. Adam was there. 

“What are you doing here Adam?” She asked and he scrunched his face together like she’d somehow offended him.

“What do you mean? I’m your boyfriend.” Adam replied, trying to step inside but Blake blocked his path. The night before was still firmly present in the forefront of her mind. A part of Blake didn't want to believe it. She wanted to see beyond that night but it was all of the same behaviour. Jealous, bitter, spiteful. She couldn't ignore it any longer and she was out of excuses for him.

“You still didn’t answer my question Adam.” Blake said and laughed sardonically. 

"Wait are you serious? I'm your boyfriend like I need a reason to see you." Adam tried to push past her but Blake shielded off the entrance with her body, clutching tightly against the door. "What the hell Blake? Why are you being so weird? He asked and Blake's face twisted at him. Her eyebrows arched high, her nose pointed and her lips parted, baffled in disbelief. After last night did he really think that Blake was just going to forget? Like nothing happened?

"Are _you_ serious? You were an _ass_ last night. The way you talked to me? my friends?" Blake scoffed. "Put two and two together." 

"That's why I'm here obviously." He straightened. "I wanted to apologise. I was just drunk and I hadn't seen you all night. You spent the whole night with your friends and a part of me just felt like you forgot about me. Like you didn't need me." 

"That doesn't give you an excuse to act the way you did." Blake frowned and Adam took her hands in his. 

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." He promised.

"I don't know." 

"Please Blake?" He tried again. "I'm sorry." 

"Well if you're dolling out apologies." Yang chimed in and the both looked in her direction. She was leaning against the railing of the staircase, adorning a shirt that she borrowed from Blake last night. It was a little small for her, exposing an inch of her midriff that peaked from her underwear. Of course she wasn't wearing pants. Under different circumstances Blake might've drooled but with Adam's rising anger, her attention was diverted elsewhere. The scene before her was incredibly incriminating. 

“What the hell is this?” Adam’s voice rose as he bit out sharply. 

"Yang stayed over last night." Blake stated and his lips twitched in a sneer. 

"Did she now?" Adam fumed. He paced the doorway a couple of times before he landed a heavy hand against the doorframe. "Is that all it takes now? A set of boobs and you're willing to just give it away?" Adam snarled.

"Excuse me?!" Blake snapped back and he growled bitterly. 

"Could've told me you were a dyke and could've saved me a few months." And Blake slapped him. He stared back stunned but his eyes glowering with a brewing hatred. Yang marched forward and Blake held a hand up to signal her back. Her approach halted and Blake turned her attention back towards Adam.

"You're disgusting." Blake bit out. "First of all, I'm bisexual and I have always been bisexual. Second of all _nothing_ and I do mean nothing happened with Yang. And even if they did, it wouldn't be because of her "boobs". Yang is thousand times the person you'll ever be regardless of what either of you carry in your pants. You're toxic and manipulative and all you ever do is make me feel bad or guilty for things that I haven't even done. And you walk in here and what? Pretend that last night didn't happen? That you didn't embarrass me in front of my friends? You didn't insult and disrespect them? Had I not brought it up I doubt you would've." Blake shook her head as her voice rose. "I am sick of it Adam. All of it. And I'm done." The words lingered between the three of them as Adam processed what she'd said. 

"What are you saying?"  Adam’s expression went ice cold. 

“I’m saying we’re done, Adam. I’m done.” Blake crossed her arms.

“After everything we’ve been through, after all I’ve given to you, you’re just going to throw that away? For  _ her _ ?” Adam said with a pointed finger directed at Yang.

"This is not about Yang. I've been so blinded by the idea of you that I ignored all the warning signs. The aggression, the rules, the restrictions. All of them one sided and regulated for your benefit, not mine. And the longer I open my eyes the more I see that you're just an arrogant, over jealous, possessive asshole who believes that he is god's gift on this green earth when really all you are is a splattered bug on a windshield. One among thousands. So I'm doing this for _me._ " Blake finished and her whole body was shaking. Her nerves rattling loudly inside of her as adrenaline coursed through her. He clenched his jaw tightly, unable to say anything in response. "Leave." 

“Blake-“

“I said leave.” She reiterated and his eyes flickered over to Yang before gritting his teeth together. He took a step back and lowered his voice.

“This isn’t over.” He said as he descended from the porch steps.

"I'm pretty sure it is.” Yang spoke up now with her arms crossed. His jaw tightened before slinking away. They watched as he got back into his car and drove the car away. 

“Are you-“ Yang started and was abruptly cut off by Blake's body crashing into hers. Blake's arms looped around her waist as her body shook violently with tears. Yang's arm looped around Blake's shoulders, holding her closely. 

"I'm so sorry." Blake mumbled against her sleeve, soaking it with her tears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into all of this-" Yang pulled her back just enough to look Blake directly in her puffy gold eyes. She rested her forehead atop of Blake's.

"None of this is your fault. Okay? Don't you ever apologise for what _he_ does. You're not responsible for any of his choices Blake." Yang said and wiped at the tears that spilled from Blake's eyes. And together they stayed in each other's arms, holding on tightly as if the rest of the world would flood in if they let go. And Blake didn’t want to let go.


	11. Not your rebound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY HAPPENED! and because last chapter was a lil short this update is a lil long with a couple of jumps... Thank you guys for the kudos and comments i love seeing you guys enjoy this fic as much as i do writing it for yall anyway I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> tw homophobic slurs are used only a lil

There were a few things that Yang had to process over the weekend. She gave Blake a ride back to campus after her emotions had passed and she left to stay with Weiss for the rest of the weekend while Yang replayed the moments of that morning in her head over and over again. There was something between them that lingered within the silent exchange of the morning. Yang wasn’t sure if she’d be able to stop herself had she leaned closer and discarded the ounce of restraint she had left but Yang had rules, morals that she stood by and she held herself to. And then Adam and Blake broke up which in part terrified her. Despite her reputation. Yang didn’t date. She didn’t really know how nor did she find anyone that peaked her interest long enough until Blake showed up. But now there was the issue of finding the right time. She didn’t want to jump into anything, fresh from her break up. She didn’t want to be some rebound to Blake. Yang flopped onto the mattress of her small single in her dorm room. Blake’s bed was more notably more comfortable. Yang shut the thought down and her phone pinged. It was a text from Ruby.

_ Hey, dad wants us to come home this weekend. He said he has something he wants to talk to us about. - Ruby _

_ That sounds ominous - Yang _

_ You know how dad is. I don’t know, it sounded kinda important. - Ruby _

_ Well I guess we are going home this weekend then. You want a ride? - Yang _

_ Yes please dad still hasn’t let me take crescent rose out of the driveway :,) - Ruby _

_ That’s because the last time you took it out you nearly wrapped it around a tree. - Yang _

_ My foot slippED - Ruby _

_ Sure… I’ll pick you up in an hour? - Yang _

_ Perfect - Ruby _

Yang sighed. At least visiting her dad would provide a much needed distraction, though there was more waiting for her than she bargained for. 

-

“What?” Yang backed away from her father, trying to make sense of what he was trying to tell her.

“Summer was your mother. But the person who gave birth to you is a woman named Raven… and she wants to meet you.” Tai repeated himself and Yang stared back at him. 

“I- this is-.... Okay just let me process this for a second. So you’re saying that I have a birth mother who’s alive right now, who left us, left you, to pick up the pieces who then decided to show up months later after Summer died.” Yang summarised and Tai’s silence was enough confirmation that Yang needed. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Yang asked.

“I never thought I had to. When Raven left she didn’t want anything to do with this family-”

“Anything to do with me.” Yang restated and gritted her teeth together.

“Yang, it had nothing to do with you, my precious girl. Raven was, is troubled. Motherhood wasn’t something she ever planned for.” 

“Guess she should’ve used protection.” Yang scoffed, rolling her eyes. “And what makes you think I want anything to do with her now?” Yang bit out.

“She’s sick, Yang. And she’s asked to see you.” Tai said. Yang shook her head and ran her hands through her hair. This was not happening right now. She couldn’t do this again. She barely made it through the first time around. And what made it worse was grieving for a mother that never wanted her in the first place. A mother that left her. A mother who was now begging for scraps when she was the only thing that kept this family together, kept everything from falling apart. 

“Yang?” Ruby looked at her older sister approaching tentatively.

“You can’t just dump this on me.” Yang looked angrily at her father. “You can’t just expect me to drop everything to visit some stranger on her deathbed.” 

“I’m not asking you to do anything. I just thought you’d like to know. What you choose to do is entirely up to you.” Tai replied.

“Yeah well she can go screw herself.” Yang said, throwing her hands up. “I’ve got to go.” 

“Yang please.”

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to hear anything from you right now. Give Ruby a ride back to campus when she’s ready. I’m out of here.” She said and stormed out. 

* * *

Yang found herself at Weiss’ doorstep. She didn’t want to bother Blake with her issues right now but she didn’t know who else to turn to. She lifted a closed fist over the front door and hesitated. This was ridiculous. Blake didn’t need this on top of her break up. They weren’t even together, going to her was unprecedented. Yang went to turn until the door opened. Weiss looked back in surprise and eyed the girl suspiciously.

“What are you doing here?” Weiss asked and Yang smiled thinly, embarrassed.

“Sorry. I was looking for Blake but then- you know nevermind. This was stupid.” Yang brushed off and turned away.

“Is everything okay?” Weiss said and Yang paused. “Blake’s out right now but… If you need someone to talk to.” Weiss shrugged and took a step back opening the door for Yang. Yang shifted around nervously, questioning Weiss’ motive before acquiescing. Weiss’ room was to be expected of the heiress. Neat and tidy, everything having a place and a purpose. Yang leaned against her work desk. There wasn’t room for much else in a single dorm. Weiss took a seat at the foot of her bed and neither of them made an effort to speak first. Yang shifted uncomfortably with her arms crossed over her chests. This was the part she didn’t really know how to do. Open up to people. To the outside world, Yang was put together. A charming, confident and generally well rounded person and for the most part Yang was. But she was used to keeping everything to herself. The grief of her mother's death, picking up the pieces of her father, keeping her family together and essentially becoming Ruby’s second parent. And now Raven, her supposed birth mother was on her deathbed and she wanted to see Yang. 

“As pleasant as your company is, I feel like there should be more words involved with this exchange.” Weiss broke the silence and Yang tucked her foot under her ankle.

“Right…” Yang nodded and opened her mouth but no words came out of it. She squeezed her lips together, unsure on how to broach the topic.

“Okay. Let's start off with this. Why did you need Blake?” Weiss said and Yang let out a nervous laugh.

“I just. I guess I wanted someone to talk to and with Blake it just. I dunno. It’s easy to talk to her.” Yang looked at her feet and Weiss didn’t comment. 

“And what did you want to talk to her about?” 

“My mum?” Yang sighed and ran her hands through her hair. “I just. My dad kind of dropped a bomb on me today and I didn’t know where else to go.”

“What did he say?” Weiss asked and Yang looked up at her. She fidgeted with her fingers and let out a huff of air.

“My mother isn’t my birth mum? And that the woman who did have me is dying.” Yang said bluntly and Weiss remained still. The only sign of reaction from the girl was the size of her eyes growing as they widened. 

“Oh.” She said. “I see why you'd want someone to talk to. And how do you feel about that?” 

“Like everything I know is a lie. I mean some part of me knew I think but I didn’t think anything of it. I sure as hell didn’t think my dad would hide something like that from me. Like who does that?” Yang scoffed. “And why now? Why after all these years? I get she’s sick or whatever but she had almost 18 years to make amends. She doesn’t get to come back into my life after she left.” Yang furrowed her brows and her voice dropped. “I don’t know what to do.” Yang confessed and Weiss approached her with caution.

“Can I?” She gestured between them and Yang nodded. Weiss wrapped her arms around Yang and pulled her in for a hug. “It’s okay. Considering you just found out you deserve some time to process. So you don't really need to know right now. The only thing I will say though that this woman can’t replace your mother and she won’t. But for some sense of closure, it might not be the worse idea to see what she has to say.” Weiss said and pulled away from Yang. She let out a tired laugh and looked at Weiss. 

“Didn’t realise the ice queen had such good advice.” Yang quipped and Weiss frowned.

“Ice queen?? What???” Weiss said, confused and Yang threw her hands up innocently.

“That’s what everyone calls you.” Yang bares her teeth innocently.

“I-... AM NOT…. Ugh. Okay, times up.” Weiss marched towards her door and held it open for Yang. “Out.” Yang stifled another laugh as she took her leave. Before she left she looked back to Weiss. 

“Thanks. By the way.” Yang said and Weiss nodded. 

“Anytime. And don’t worry. I won’t say anything.” Yang smiled appreciatively and left, feeling somewhat lighter than she had before. 

-

Yang wandered mindless down the hallway as she was making her way to her locker. Her phone buzzed in her pocket but Yang didn’t bother checking who it was from, she already knew. Her dad had been texting and calling all weekend, but Yang wasn’t ready for that conversation. She didn’t have an answer for him. She didn’t know whether or not she was ready to face the woman who’d abandoned her, who decided now to show up and disrupt her life, who only wanted something from her as she was lying on her deathbed. She was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn’t heard her name being called out behind her until she felt a hand against her shoulder. She jumped back a little and relaxed when she saw Blake standing in front of her.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Blake apologised. shrinking back a little.

“It’s all good. I was still swimming in my own head. This is what happens when I miss out on my daily shot of caffeine.” Yang said and Blake offered her a cup.

“Lucky you have me then.” Blake extended her arm out with her offering. Yang eyed her curiously and took a sip. She sighed contently as the strong brew of coffee hit her taste buds, with the subtle hint of caramel. Her favourite. 

“What’s this for?” Yang asked and Blake shuffled sheepishly.

“I wanted to say thanks. For the other day. For being there you know. You didn’t need to and.. I appreciate it… a lot.” Her cheeks flushed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and Yang smiled. Yang leaned over ever so slightly, her breath teasing the air around her exposed ear.

“Anytime Blake.” She whispered and pulled back with a smug grin on her lips when she saw the colour of Blake’s cheeks deepen. This was a fun new direction for them.

Blake forced an eye roll and walked ahead of Yang to let her follow along. There was a crowd by her locker and Blake froze as she made her way to the from. Yang scrunched her nose a little in question until she looked over Blake’s shoulder and saw what she was looking at. Painted in bright red letters was the word DYKE written over her locker. 

“Yang I’m so sorry-“ Blake started before someone else cut her off. 

“You know defacing school property is reprehensible.” Adam. Yang twisted around to see him standing there with a deviant act of innocent playing in his eyes. 

“You would know.” Yang quipped. “You should really work on your penmanship. I think I’ve seen better work from a toddler.” Yang wiped a finger at the paint. Dry. It was going to be a bitch to clean. 

“I’m offended that you would think I could ever be responsible for such an act. I would never use such a slur to describe the likes of you.” Adam said and Yang arched her eyebrow. 

“And what would that be?” She clenched her fists together and Blake’s hands reached down and held her hand. They relaxed against her hand as their fingers laced together. Adam twitched at the sight and bit back a snarl in anger.

“So quick to move on I see. Throwing yourself at the first meal ticket you can right? You’d be a great trophy wife I’m sure.” Adam said and Yang took a step forward but Blake held her back, squeezing her hand tighter.

“And what if I did? Who I date is none of your business.” Blake wrapped her arm around Yang’s arm and Yang stiffened. They weren’t dating. They weren’t anything yet and she draped herself over Yang as if they were something. It rubbed Yang the wrong way. Adam’s resolve wavered. 

“Adam Taurus,” His name was being called out from the hallway. Professor Goodwitch stormed the hall with Weiss following close behind. She held a bag of spray paint on the edge of her finger and stared him down. 

“Do you care to explain what this is and why was it found in your locker?” He clenched his jaw and feigned a look of innocence.

“I don’t know I haven’t been by my locker all morning.” Adam replied and Goodwitch looked at the letters painted over Yang’s locker. 

“We are going to have a long discussion about this to get to the bottom of this. My office now.” She said to Adam and turned to Yang. “I’ll have someone clean this up immediately. I would like to talk to you later as well, to discuss who would possibly want to target you, if you are up for it.”

“Yeah no worries.” Yang nodded and she marched off with Adam in toe. “And thanks.” Yang turned to Weiss now who crossed her arms across her chest. Yang detached herself from Blake and her ears cowered atop her head, dejected by the sudden detachment. Weiss glanced between them and chose to say nothing, though the look on her face said more than enough.

“Well I wasn’t about to let him get away with  _ this _ . He is such a child.” Weiss said and Yang opened up her locker and collected the books she needed for her first class.

“Yeah, well he seems like the type to lash out.” Yang said and Blake reached out for Yang’s arm. 

“I’m really sorry-“ Yang stepped away from her hand and Blake pulled back. “I uh I didn’t think he’d do anything like this. I didn’t think he could.” 

“Well there’s always a few rotten apples in the bunch.” Yang responded bluntly and closed her locker. She wanted to say more but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything that she might not later regret. She liked Blake, but she wasn’t about to play some game between her and her ex, especially if that ex was Adam. “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you guys later.” She waved and dismissed herself, leaving the other two girls behind.

-

Yang fiddled with one of the wires in the engine of the car she was fixing up. She was hiding out in the shop room. She didn’t really feel like putting on a mask, laughing and eating lunch with everyone else pretending everything was normal when they felt far from it. She was aware that avoiding Blake was probably not the most mature thing to do but it was the only thing she could do to keep her head afloat. Yang leaned over the hood and twisted a few cables together.

“Was it something I said?” Yang jumped at the sudden intrusion and turned to see Blake leaning against the doorframe. Yang rubbed at the back of her head that nicked the hood and straightened. 

“What do you mean?” Yang asked and leaned against the front of the car and Blake took a few steps towards Yang. She tugged at her sleeves and crossed her arms to still them. 

“I don’t know about you but when I avoid someone there’s usually a reason.” Blake replied and Yang sighed. She wiped her hands on a rag hanging through the loops of her pants.

“It’s not like that.” Yang muttered and Blake tilted her head.

“Care to tell me what it’s like then?” Yang shifted her gaze from Blake to her hands.

“There’s just a lot going on right now.” Yang brushed off. 

“Do any of them involve me?” Blake came to sit next to Yang, leaving some space between them. 

“In part.” Yang said and Blake’s didn’t react. The only thing that gave her away was the twitch in her ear. Yang went to explain before she got the wrong idea. “It’s just… whatever game you want to play with Adam I don’t want to be a part of it.” 

“What makes you think I’m playing any sort of game?” Blake bit out, offended at the accusation. 

“You basically told him we were dating just to get under his skin and acted like we were. I get you wanting to make him jealous or something but like I said I don’t do games. And I don’t do lies.” Yang emphasized more to herself than Blake. After this weekend, lies were the last thing she needed. Blake wore an unreadable expression. Neither of them said a word.

“I’m sorry.” Blake apologised. “I didn’t- I shouldn’t have done that. I’m not playing any games with you. I… I want to like... I don’t know go on a date with you. But I shouldn’t have pretended we were together, especially not for him.” Blake kicked her feet at the ground.

“I just… I’m not going to be some rebound for you. I don’t want to be.” Yang pressed her lips together tightly. Her admission was dangerous for them. Whatever future they had depended on how Blake would respond. Blake carefully sat between them and let her hands rest on the hood of the car right between them like she had the morning after they woke up together. Yang hesitantly placed her hands next to Blake’s letting their fingers brush.

“I don’t want you to be either. I-... I like you. Like really like you. I think I have from the beginning. I just didn’t want to admit it to myself. I didn’t want to be a bad girlfriend, when Adam always made me feel like I had to prove that I wasn’t. Maybe I was trying to prove something to myself until I realised who he was. But I’ve never felt this way. And I don't want to play any games with you.” Blake said and laced her fingers with Yang’s. Yang looked down at their hands. She wanted to trust Blake but her faith was still taking a hearty recovery from the weekend.

“I like you too. I just… I need to know I can trust you.” Yang said and Blake bit the corner of her lips. A pause past between them.

“Okay. I’ll prove it.” 

“Huh?” Yang looked up at her now and Blake squeezed her hand.

“I’ll prove that you can trust me. I’m not playing games with you. I want this. I want you.”

“Oh.” Yang squeaked sheepishly and yang held the gaze of her golden eyes, bright like the sun. Gods she was beautiful. “Okay, prove it.” 


	12. Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regret adding title names... anyway been in a bad headspace but wanted to give yall something with the return of RWBY i hope you guys enjoy!

_ Okay, prove it. _

And Blake planned on it. Though she didn’t exactly know where to begin. Her dating experience was fairly limited and Adam wasn’t exactly the romantic type. Blake marched nervously to Yang’s door with coffee in hand. This seemed to work last time. She knocked on the door and waited. What if the coffee was a bad idea? What if it reminded Yang of the last time she bought her coffee and in turn reminded her about what happened with Adam? Maybe this was a bad idea but before she could turn around the door opened and Yang beamed at her amusingly. 

“Morning Blakey.” She greeted her and Blake couldn’t help the curl in her lips. She liked the nickname. It was endearing. More than anything Adam ever called her. Blake held out a cup for her and mustered a small smile. Yang took to coffee and took a blissful sip. 

“Walk you to class?” She asked and Yang looped her arm through Blake’s.

“Sure.” She closed the door behind her. “Is this going to become a regular thing now? A girl could get used to hand-delivered coffee.” Yang teased and Blake tucked her hair nervously behind her ear. 

“I mean if you want it to be. I meant what I said before.” Blake tugged at her sleeve. Yang caught her hand and squeezed lightly causing her to look up. She was greeted by Yang’s warm smile that caused a little flutter in her stomach. She could get used to Yang smiling at her like that. She wanted Yang to smile at her like that. Yang’s hand dropped and she shifted away. Blake took a pause, suddenly feeling a trickle of anxiety creeping up behind her. What was that?

“Come on. We’re going to be late for Port’s class.” Yang smiled at her as if nothing had happened. Maybe nothing did. Maybe Blake was reading too much into it. Blake teased the sleeve of her shirt between her fingers. 

“Yeah. We wouldn’t want to make a reputation of that.” Blake commented. She chose to ignore their exchange, for now. 

\--

Blake was right. There was something off. Yang was acting different. She had on her plastered smile but it felt hollow. Like she was looking through a windowpane. Blake was determined to get to the bottom of it but she couldn’t seem to get five minutes alone with Yang to ask. A group of them sat around the lunch table discussing the intricate design of the perfect club sandwich. Jaune was in a heated debate with Nora and everyone picking sides. Jaune was convinced that it was in the condiments but Nora argued for the seasoning. 

“Seriously. If you find a good garlic aioli and toast it lightly it's the best thing in the world.” Jaune said and Nora growled with a pointed finger in his direction.

“But if you had the blandest chicken no amount of aioli can salvage it,” Nora argued.

“Ok but you could save a dry piece of meat with a good condiment,” Ruby added.

“If your meat is dry then you’ve already ruined the entire sandwich and you should give up,” Ren said as he poked around the food on his tray. 

“See Ren gets it,” Nora said and Coco snickered.

“That’s because he’s sleeping with you.” Coco quipped. “It’s called self-preservation.” 

“You realise we’ve debated this for the last twenty minutes,” Weiss commented. She was at the end of her straw. There was only so much sandwich talk she could take before she could feel her brain cells begin to melt away. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet today Yang.” Neon said, propping a hand under her chin. Her tail was moving from side to side behind her and Blake wanted to yank it from her backside. She’d been throwing herself at Yang since day one and yes it was possible that Blake was jealous. Neon was beautiful and lively. And she had a particular reputation under her belt. People were just toys to her, to play with. She’d seen it time and time again. 

“I’ve just been distracted,” Yang replied and there it was again. A thinly veiled glass smile. 

“Oh, I love a good distraction.” Neon smirked.

“Yeah.” Yang’s eyes flickered over to Blake for a second. “I’ve got to go. I have a test to study for next period and it totally slipped my mind. I’ll catch you guys later.” Yang collected her things and left.

“Is it just me or something up with Yang?” Velvet asked. 

“Admittedly that was a little strange. Even for Yang.” Weiss said and looked over to Ruby. “Do you know what’s wrong?” Ruby looked like deer in the headlights. Wide eyes and a shot of panic. 

“I- uh no?” She squeaked and everyone looked now, concerned over the missing blonde.

“Ruby, what’s wrong?” Blake said, letting her hand drop to Ruby’s.

“It’s just personal. I can’t say. If you want to know you’ve got to ask her yourself.” Ruby mumbled into the table and Blake stood up.

“What are you doing?” Weiss looked up at her.

“Going to find Yang.” Everyone turned to her but no one commented. There were rumours that circulated about them. Things about them and Adam that no one was game enough to ask enough and Blake didn’t feel the particular urge to clear up. Right now it was Yang who needed her, she was the one who mattered. “I’ll see you in Chem.” She said to Weiss before making her exit. Now she just had to find out where she went.

Blake had roamed all of campus and Yang was nowhere in sight. She even checked the shop class, actually, that was the first place she looked. But instead, she found her sitting on top of the bleachers, throwing peas out onto the field. Blake came to the bottom of the stands and climbed up the stairs to meet Yang. The moment her heels made contact with the metal Yang’s eyes looked up and softened at the sight of Blake. 

“Hey, stranger,” Blake spoke softly as she sat next to Yang, leaving enough distance between them as to not let her hands wander to Yang’s.

“Hey Blakey, what are you doing here?” She asked with the slightest dip in her voice that she’d probably miss if not for her second set of ears above her head. 

“I could ask you the same. What’s up?” 

“The sky.” She grinned widely and Blake smiled, shaking her head. 

“I’m serious, Yang. I just…” Blake looked to her hands and picked at her skirt. “You’re good at being strong. I see that every day. But I know that it can be hard to be strong like that every day. And if you need someone to talk to I’m here.” Blake bit her lip. “And I think it takes incredible strength to be able to talk to people and let them in.” 

“You’re something else you know that,” Yang said looking up at her like she was looking at her for the first time. Given the first time, she saw her was on the night of the fair, right outside the fairgrounds. Even then Yang had held a part of her attention. Curious at the person brazen enough to go head to head with the one and only Weiss Schnee. She was lucky to still have her head on right. 

“I try.” Blake curled her lips and Yang let out a heavy sigh. 

“Right..." Yang bit her lip, kicking at the bench. Whatever it was, Blake knew it bothered her, clouded over her. After a minute she finally spoke. "My mum, birth mother, she contacted me the other day, or well my dad. She wants to see me.” Yang confessed.

“Oh. And how do you feel about that?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. A part of me wants to. I want to know why she left in the first place, why she left me? And why now? But another part of me doesn’t. She doesn’t get to show up after almost 18 years and tell me the woman who raised me isn’t my mother.” 

“I don’t think anyone could ever replace your mother. And certainly not this woman.” Blake reassured her and reached out a hand, before deciding to rest it on the bench space between them. “But there’s more?” Blake asked.

“Yeah. She’s dying.” Yang dropped her shoulders and looked to her feet. 

“Oh.” Blake paused, thinking how best to approach the next part of the conversation. She turned to Yang. “And what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I hate her. I really hate her. For leaving. But I just… I don’t know.” Blake nodded and took Yang’s hand in her own, throwing any cautionary line she was tiptoeing around.

“Well, I think that if this is your last chance, then you might regret it if you don’t.”

“Yeah,” Yang muttered lowly and Blake tightened her grip.

“But I know how hard it can be. And if… if you need someone to go with you, I’ll come.”

“What?” Yang looked back at her with wide puppy dog eyes, surprised. “You will?” 

“Of course I will. With everything you’ve stuck around for, it’s the least I can do.” Blake smiled and Yang returned it with a genuine open-mouthed toothy grin of hers. 

“You must really like me then huh.” Yang teased and Blake rolled her eyes but the warmth in her cheeks betrayed her.

“Keep talking and I’ll like you a whole lot less.” Blake quipped. 

“No talking? Whatever will we do?” Yang feigned an innocent contemplative look on her face. 

“Okay, I’m leaving now.” Blake went to stand but Yang held onto her hand. 

“Thanks. By the way.” Yang laced her fingers between Blake.

“Any time.” Blake squeezed back and together they made their way down from the empty bleachers. 

* * *

They didn’t have any classes after lunch and Blake had cheer practise after school so she didn’t see Yang until later that night when she came knocking on her door. Blake was curled up on her single bed reading a new book from the Huntsman series. It followed the story of a brave blonde warrior who fought to save the world, since meeting Yang it kind of reminded her of Hera. She didn't know what that would make her - the princess or the assassin who hadn't the heart to kill Hera, the girl Blake had always been in love with her but without an ending to the series she couldn't be sure. Maybe they were beyond the story itself. 

When she opened the door, she was met with a dishevelled Yang, who was still somehow ridiculously beautiful that Blake blanked, until she caught her shuffling and snapped out of her thoughts. 

“What’s wrong?” Blake said, concerned now. She wanted to reach out but thought against it.

“Do you remember when you said you’d come with me to visit my birth mum?” Yang chuckled nervously as her eyes darted around, struggling to find a focal point. 

“Yeah, of course.” Blake searched curiously then Yang’s glossy lilac eyes looked back at her in a plea.

“Do you…” Yang hesitated. “You want to make a jailbreak and go to the hospital before visiting hours are over?” 

“Let me just grab a jacket.” Blake stepped back inside and grabbed her sweater from the back of her desk chair and took hold of Yang’s hand. It was becoming a hard reflex to fight but it felt right. The way her fingers slipped between Yang’s and how easily they welcomed her, enveloping her with familiar warmth. 

\--

They stood outside the hospital, Yang froze at the doorstep. They’d been standing there for the past five minutes. 

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Blake asked and Yang blinked a few times before she started to register where she was. 

“I am.” Her voice wavered as she turned back towards the door.

“We don’t have to do this now if you’re not ready. I’ll be here whenever you are.” 

“I’m just scared,” Yang muttered softly. “What if she doesn’t like me? Do I even want her to like me? What does she want from me you know? She’s the one who left. Abandoned me. What does she want from me now?” Yang’s shoulders slumped, defeated by her confession.

“I don’t think it’s possible not to like you.” Blake pointed out and Yang softened.

“I’m serious.” Yang let out light exhale and Blake nudged Yang’s arm.

“So am I. I’m pretty sure I liked you the moment I met you. You had this smile…” Blake trailed off remembering the first time she saw her infamous smile. Her heart just about leapt out of her chest that day. She cleared her throat with a smile tinge of red in her cheeks. “And then you won me a cute plushie. I have it back in my room at Beacon. It reminds me of you.” 

“I was trying to impress you a little.” Yang smiled at the memory.

“You didn’t have to try very hard,” Blake muttered under her breath and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Well if Adam was the blueprint, I’m not that surprised.” Yang scoffed. “Oh, there you go. Someone who doesn’t like me. Adam.” Yang added.

“That’s because he was jealous. He knew that there was something more when it came to you. Before I even did.”

“That’s because I was blatantly hitting on you.” Yang laughed and Blake joined her.

“It’s not like I stopped you.” Blake rolled her eyes. “Point is, not liking you is near impossible.” Blake let her hand brush against the back of Yang’s. Yang caught her hand and glanced over at Blake. 

“I think I’m ready now.” Yang sighed and sighed at the sliding glass doors.

“Okay.” 

\--

After a relatively short conversation with the receptionist and an elevator ride, they arrived just outside of the door where Yang’s biological mother was resting. The hospital seemed different at night. Quieter, eerier. It was enough to send chills down Blake’s spine. This wasn’t about her. This was about Yang, who’s grip had tightened all the way up from the elevator ride. Blake rubbed her thumb against the back of Yang’s.

“Are you okay?” Blake checked in. Yang took a deep breath and turned.

“Yeah.” She nodded and muttered quietly. “Thanks.” Her hands dropped from Blake’s as she opened the door. They stepped through the door frame and saw a raven-haired woman in bed. She was a spitting image of Yang though her eyes were blood red, aged with worn wrinkles on her face. Yang seemed to be taken back by the likeness herself, having not said a word.

“You must be Yang,” Raven said. She looked over at Blake and her face twisted. A look Blake had seen many times before. It was one painted over people’s expression the moment they realise she’s a Faunus. 

“The one and only.” Yang straightened and cleared her throat. “This is Blake. She’s… a friend.” 

“It’s nice to meet you…” Blake paused, realising she never asked for her name.

“Raven… Interesting selection of friends.” Blake shrunk back at the comment and Yang straightened next to her defensively. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yang frowned.

“I’m just making an observation.” Raven scanned over her. The hair in the back of Blake’s neck stood but she remained still. This wasn’t about her. This was about Yang. She placed a small hand against Yang’s back and wordlessly pleaded for her to let it go. She could see the conflict in her eyes dissipate and her face soften. It still baffled her. The way Yang could do that. Be the ruler of her own emotions. Adam could never and even Blake herself struggled with it. 

“Yeah… right.” Yang huffed, studying the cracked paint on the hospital walls, her gaze avoiding Raven’s general vicinity. 

“I’m glad you came.” Raven started and curled the corner of her lip.

“Are you?” Yang bit out.

“Of course why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well, you did leave for seventeen years of my life.” Yang pointed out and Blake slipped her hand in Yang’s. Her shoulders dropped and she squeezed back, keeping her eyes on their linked hands. 

“Not all of my choices were great ones,” Raven replied.

“Do you regret it then?” Yang asked with a tone of hopefulness in her voice. A deafening silence loomed over them, enough to say a thousand words, all of which would break Yang. Blake knew it and maybe even Yang did too but they waited for them anyway.

“Not necessarily,” Raven said finally and Yang’s face hardened. “I was never the mother type. I never intended to be. My life was far too complicated for that.”

“So you didn’t even bother trying?” Yang’s voice strained as her grip tightened around Blake’s hand. 

“I did. Once upon a time. I thought I could be the mother you needed. But it was just a lie I told myself. Not that it mattered. Your father replaced me soon enough.” Raven said.

“Because you weren’t there!” Yang cried out as her eyes turned red. “You don’t get to complain years later after making the decision to  _ leave _ . Some people don’t get to decide that!” Her voice dropped and her hands fell from Blake’s. “This was a bad idea.” She shook her head and started to turn around. 

“Yang,” Raven started but was quickly ignored. Blake, not knowing what else to do, followed Yang out as she stormed out. She didn’t stop until she was standing outside the hospital with her fists balled up against Bumblebee’s seat. Blake approached her cautiously.

“Yang?” Blake squeaked and Yang twisted around to face her. Tears ran down her cheeks and Blake’s heart sunk to the bottom of her chest. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Yang, pulling her into a deep hug. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think and what you think will happen next! 
> 
> also definitely open to constructive thoughts/criticism if you have any
> 
> Also I'm @/legendofgays on twt and legendofbmblb on tumblr if you want to send in any prompts/thoughts etc!


End file.
